Vocaloid: April Fool's Love!
by x-ElliKagami-x
Summary: There's something not right with Kagamine Len. Why is he performing such acts towards me! Is he some kind of sick, twisted pervert...? Sheesh. Whatever the heck's the matter with him, he needs to find a new toy! -M Rated For Adult Scenes- RinxLen -NONCEST!- RinxGumo -slightly- Added a bit of super-natural/fantasy for the fun of it.
1. Never Too Old To Trick The Gullible: Ch1

_**Meh, it's late but whatever. April Fool's story HAS to be done, and what better way to celebrate than a good RinxLen? NOT incest, just saying. So yeah... Might have an adult scene in it. No freaking clue right now, as I'm writing this purely from the top of my mind. XD But hey, Kat requested this. I wanted to do it myself. But ya know. AHEEEMM, on we get.**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''**_

_**~Chapter One: Never Too Old To Trick The Gullible!~**_

Holy crap.

April Fool's day is such a waste of space. Y'know? And it's Miki's perfect reason to torture me every five minutes for like... Four hours. God damn her.

I walked to school, beside Miki, my best friend. "AHAHAHAHA! AN-AND YOU FELL FOR IT!" she screeched, dying of laughter. Real mature. Soooo mature...

"Miki-chan, you're fifteen. Isn't this day too immature for you?" I asked.

"Nope! Never gonna be too old to trick the gullible! A.K.A, my Rinny-chan," Miki replied, grinning.

"Ah, geez, Miki-chan..." I mumbled.

"Hey, listen up! I'm being deadly serious now. Len-kun said he loves you, and wants to marry you."

"REALLY?!" I screeched. I was a sucker when it came to whatever Miki said about Len... Yeah, I kind of like Len, only thing is, he's kind of a jerk towards me when he's with his friends.

"HA! SUCKER!" Miki exclaimed.

"Miki-chan, I'm gonna kill you!" I threatened.

"Was that an April Fool's?" Miki asked.

"NO." Miki gulped, and ran. I began to chase her up the street.

We were both absolutely exhausted when we were at school. I slouched against my locker, my face pressing on to the cold metal. Fuuuu... I straightened up, and then I saw Len with his group of friends. They were talking amongst themselves, and I noticed Yuuma point straight at me. When he noticed that I noticed, he laughed, and turned back to his group.

Let's see... Kagamine Len's group of jerks consists of Shion Kaito, Utatane Piko, VY2 Yuuma, Megurine Luki, and Akita Nero. They aren't the nicest of people, and to hell with their self-respect. They STARE up girls' skirts, not even caring if the girls can see. I could so bitch-slap them... Their whispers stopped, and then Kagamine Len himself walked casually up to me.

_Fuck._

Miki giggled, and then watched the two of us. That evil little... "Hey, Rin-chan," Len said.

"Hahahaheeyy, Len-kun!" I nervously replied. I'm gonna be honest here.

I wore a skirt once, just to see if Len would stare up it.

Didn't happen...

"I gotta tell you something."

"Tell away," I said.

"I... I'm expressing my undying love for you, Rin-chan!" Len yelled. I heard his group laugh quietly, but my face just went bright red.

"Eehh..." I mumbled.

"APRIL FOOL'S!" Len exclaimed. I could've fainted. "Haha, you should have seen your face! Priceless!" Len shouted. Or you know, I could have just bitch-slapped Len right there and then.

"Rrrr..." I mumbled. Miki just watched, as I burned.

"Haha, catch ya later, Rin." Len walked off, and I watched as his group died laughing. _Bitch. Please._

I sighed, and opened my locker. Miki was concerned for once. "Heyy... You okay?" Miki asked.

"When you feel like you wanna die... Is that classed as being in an okay mood?" I replied.

"Owch. That bad?" Miki questioned. I nodded. I buried my head in my locker. "Hey, you'll suffocate like that, you silly banana!" Miki exclaimed.

"WHO SAID BANANA?" Len screeched. That's his cute weakness... And I bet he has a cute ba- WHOAAAA, CRAP, DIRTY THOUGHTS.

"Ne, Lenny-kun, calm down~" Miki said.

"Miki-chaann..." Len mumbled, sighing. They seemed to get along fairly okay...

"Miki-chan. You and Len-kun speak a lot, right?" I asked, taking my head out of my locker. Miki looked at me.

"I suppose so. But I only speak to him to get close to Piko-kun," Miki said.

"HA, your one true weakness."

"YOU TELL, YOU DIE," Miki threatened, flaring up.

"So maybe you could... Ask Len-kun if he likes anybody? Wait. That might end badly. He already got me on the April Fool's..." I said.

"Well, you're screwed then."

"By who?" I asked.

"...MY GOD, you're so dirty!" Miki exclaimed.

"OH CRAP."

"I don't know how you two possibly manage to be so close to each other... Both of you are so very immature," snapped a stuck-up female.

"Back away, Luka. We didn't ask to be invaded by your chest," I remarked. Luka blushed, and covered her massive chest. Fuuuck, that's just too big... If only I knew that bitch's secret. But no. She's a torturer of I and Miki.

"Hmph. You'll never get a chance with Len-kun, and YOU, SF-A2 Miki will never get a chance with Piko-kun," Luka snapped.

"Just because Luki-kun is your brother...!" Miki yelled.

"And I know everything that Piko-kun and Len-kun say about you two. Connections with big people get you places," Luka said. Megurine Luki and Luka were related. Of course. Luki didn't seem as stuck up as his sister, though.

"And what do they supposedly say?!" I yelled.

"Well. Let's see. Piko-kun says Miki-chan is annoying, preppy, a freak, and a list of other words. As for Len-kun... Well, apparently Rin-chan, you're a tsundere," Luka said.

"I'M A WHAT."

"Point proven," Luka smirked.

"Way to drop yourself in it, Rinny-chan," Miki said.

"Says the preppy girl with no admirable personality whatsoever," Luka scoffed.

"Luka, just get lost! I'm not in the mood to deal with you," I said.

"Hey! Hey, Luka!" Miki shouted.

"What, pest?" Luka snapped.

"You know Gakupo-kun, right? He said you're really cute!" Miki said.

"...Really?!" Luka yelled, hesitantly.

"AHAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT!" Miki exclaimed, cracking up.

"Ugh, you little brats!" Luka snapped, and stormed off.

"That worked," I said. Miki giggled. I and Miki walked down the hall together, and entered our first lesson. Well, this will be a fun day...

_~TimeSkip~_

After school, I was by myself. I walked to my locker, down the empty halls. Typically empty, typical detention. Forty minutes my ass... Jesus. I went into my locker, and put away some stuff. I felt a hand touch my shoulder gently. I jumped around, slamming my locker door. "L-Len-kun..." I mumbled.

"Hey there, Rin-chan." Why does he call me 'Rin-chan' or 'Rin'? He just keeps on switching... Len suddenly pinned me against my locker.

"Len-kun! It's past April Fool's, what are you doing?! Stop joking around!" I shouted, flaring up.

"Who said it was a joke?" Len asked, smirking. My eyes went shaky, and my skin trembled. Len's lips touched my neck, which was abnormal. What is he doing?! While he was making me squeal with embarrassment by kissing my neck, he pressed his hand against my... P-Private area?! Holy crap. Why am I still letting him do this?

"Len-kun... Get off... Please..." I said, getting short of breath. Len stopped kissing my neck.

"I'm sorry. I can do what I want to you... But here's a word of advice. Wear a skirt tomorrow," Len whispered in my ear, making me shudder.

"L-Len-kun!" I said. His finger pressed against me, making me shout out. "Stop it!" I demanded.

"My fun isn't over yet," he said.

"Len-kun!" I shouted. Len's lips were close to meeting mine, but when I noticed this, I pushed him off me, with all of my strength. I stood there shakily, tears starting to fall down my cheeks. "Y-You..." I mumbled. I ran off, as fast as I could.

_~TimeSkip~_

That night, I tossed and turned. I couldn't stop thinking about what might have happened if I didn't push Len away... Like, he could have actually taken me, right then and ther- NO. DIRTY THOUGHTS! I felt like slapping myself. I sat up in my bed, actual sweat coming off me. I breathed in and out, heavily.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. "Okay, who the FUCK knocks on the door at two in the morning?" I asked, angrily. I tried to ignore it, but it happened again. Louder. I got out of bed, my night gown slightly showing what was underneath it. Why did I buy this again...? The person better go away. And it better not be a man or anything... I went down the stairs, not bothering to put on my slippers. A loud knock. "I'M FREAKING COMING!" I screeched, angrily.

I opened the door, and without looking, screamed: "WHAT?!"

Then I saw who it was. "Well, what a way to greet me."

"KAGAMINE LEN! What the hell are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"The bigger question is, what's under that night gown?" Len asked, a cheeky smile forming on his lips.

"Pervert!" I snapped, resisting the urge to smack him.

"Just thought I'd drop by..." Len said.

"At two in the morning?! Wait just a minute... HOW do you know my house number?!" I screamed.

"Resources."

"Look... I don't know what that was about today at school. Is that why you decided to just 'drop by'? To explain things, or what? April Fool's is getting old, Len-kun," I said.

"It was interesting to experiment... Y'know? When you just get curious?" Len asked.

"Uh, no, not really." Yeah, like my wet dreams have NEVER happened before in my life... Don't ask.

"Well, as I said. I was curious... You reacted just as I expected, like when I said I love you. Which isn't much of a joke, you know..." Len said.

"Shut up!" I demanded, flaring up.

"Why don't you just be mine, Rin-chan?" Len questioned, taking my wrist.

"Get off me! You'll wake up my parents, and they'll call the police!" I hissed, trying to get free of his grip. I could see his blue eyes sparkling in the dark. Damn it, why did they stand out?

"So come here," Len said, pulling me into him. I gasped, shocked at his strength, and how I just fell into him.

"Len-kun!" I yelled. His eyes stared deeply into mine. That's just so damn creepy... I felt scared, yet relaxed at his touch. My mind is going blank. Literally. What language do I speak again...? Then I realised he was still holding my body. I pushed him off.

"Well, somebody's got strength."

"Len-kun... Just stay away from me! Get that message in your head! Just, please!" I shouted.

"What if I don't?" Len asked, in a seductive whisper. _Holy fuck. _I felt my stomach become tight, with nerves. "Just one last touch is all I require..." Len whispered.

"W-Where?" I questioned. NO. I DIDN'T MEAN TO COME OUT... Gah.

"So forward, are we?" Len smirked. FFFFFFFFF-

"No!" I replied.

"Anywhere. Anywhere at all..." Len said.

"I don't know. I don't want you touching my private areas ever again. Seriously."

"Fine, anywhere but there... Okay? Be a good little girl, and satisfy my curiosity once more, won't you?" Len asked, cheekily smiling. I felt my face flare right up. How do I answer to this... I like Len a lot... But... This?

"I..." I mumbled.

"Rin-chan. If you agree to this, I won't touch you again. If I do, then so be it; I burn in hell for it..." Len said. Wow, that was, um... Deep?

"I can't allow it."

"Do you want me to be forever stuck with this!?" Len shouted.

"Wait. Stuck with what?" I wondered.

"...None of your business."

"So why did you bring it up, dumbass?" I remarked.

"Rin-chan, do you _love _me?" Len asked, completely changing the subject. Who just asks that, damn it?!

"I-I-I-..." I whispered, going bright red.

"Please say you do."

"N-Now who's being forward?" I asked, thinking of a comeback. Totally lame, but... Meh.

"Fine. Well... I'll be off," Len said. "But first." Len's lips met mine. WHAT NOW. The guy... Who I like... A lot... Is... Ohmygod. But still. I'm meant to pretend I don't like it! Damn it... I struggled to keep my eyes open. He was getting to me. I heard footsteps. Oh, shit. I put my hands on Len's chest to try and push him off, but it just looked like I was doing something completely different.

"Rin!" my father yelled, followed by my mother. Len pulled away.

"M-Mother, father..." I mumbled. I took my hands off Len's body.

"Who the hell is this?! And why were you two kissing- And even worse, WHY did you have your hands on his body like that?!" my father demanded.

"Father, it isn't like it seems, I was simply trying to push him off," I said, my face bright red. I looked at Len, waiting for him to say something.

"And who may you be, young man? Kissing our daughter at quarter past two in the morning?!" my mother yelled.

"Name's Len." Oh my lord...

"Well, Len. I suggest you keep away from our daughter... She'll be staying well away from you. I don't know who you think you are-"

"I already told ya. I _think _I'm Len," he interrupted. My father looked shocked. I felt like fainting...

"Get away! Just get lost, you paedophile! You could've hurt our daughter! Is that what you wanted to do? Huh? Think you could get away with trying to do nasty things to Rin?!" my mother yelled, jumping to conclusions.

"Mother. Please. He wasn't going to do that."

"How do you know what I would've done?" Len asked, smirking. I flared up. My face is going to be forever stained bright red... WHY!

"Do you see now, Rin? Honestly. Just get out, Len, otherwise we'll call the police," my mother threatened.

"Fine... Sheesh, your parents are just so over-controlling, Rin," Len said, rolling his eyes. Hands in pockets, he casually walked away. My father closed the door.

"Rin, go to bed. We'll discuss this in the morning." My mother and father grumpily walked upstairs. As I walked, the cold air went around me. I felt something wet in my pa- AWW, SHIT.

_~TimeSkip~_

The next day, I walked alongside Miki to school. I've been keeping my mouth shut about Len, but I ought to tell her... She is my best friend, after all. "Miki-chan... Can we... Talk about something?" I asked. Oh yeah. I made sure that I wore pants today. Never again shall I wear a skirt...

"Sure!" Miki laughed.

"Miki-chan, you have to promise me you'll be one-hundred percent serious about this," I said.

"Rinny-chan, if it's THAT personal, then I'm not your gal," Miki replied.

"MIKI-CHAN!" I yelled.

"My favourite little tsundereee... Okay, I'll be serious."

"Well... You know Len-kun, right?" I asked.

"Of course. The one whom you admire so," Miki said, smirking.

"One more clever word out of you, and I SWEAR, SF-A2 Miki." Miki gulped, and shut up. Good move.

"Sorryyyy~" she whined.

"Okay... Well... I need to just tell somebody, to get the worry off my mind. So, um... Last night. To be precise, two in the morning... Len-kun knocked on my door. I know it sounds crazy, but just don't interrupt me, please. Anyway, he came and this weird thing... Just... Started. He was being all perverted, and then just before he left, he kissed me. He actually kissed me! But then my parents came, and then they threatened to call the police if Len-kun didn't go away... And it's been bugging me ever since!" I explained, in a blur. Miki just stared at me.

"...WHAT?"

"I know!" I yelled.

"Rinny-chan... Aha... Nearly had me going there. You do know April Fool's day ended yesterday, right?" Miki asked.

"Miki-chan, I'm not joking!" I exclaimed.

"Oh. You're not? Then wait... How does he know where you live?!" Miki yelled. I shrugged. At least she's finally taking this seriously...

"What am I going to do, Miki-chan?" I asked.

"Just try to ignore him, I guess... I don't know! I'm so bad at giving advice on this kind of thing," Miki said.

"It's fine... I'm just glad I got this out." I thought of last night, and my heart raced. No. Len wants me to think like this. I can't just love him any more... It's what he wants. He wants my emotions to be played... I should forget him. I looked over at the other side of the street, and saw Len in his little group.

SERIOUSLY?

I saw Len point over to me. My heart skipped like... Three beats. I swear. I stared at the ground, my face completely covered in red. "Just keep walking... They won't do anything..." Miki said, guiding me. I had my eyes screwed shut.

"Yo, Rin!" called Kaito. Oh God, oh God, oh God.

"Back off, Kaito!" Miki snapped. I looked up. Luki and Luka were there, too... Great.

"Ooh la la, it bites. Careful, Kaito-kun," Luka remarked.

"Luka, you're gonna get hit so hard some day..." Miki said.

"Let's just walk on." Miki looked at me. I walked ahead, blocking out all of the noise. I managed it. Ugh... This is only the beginning of Hell, isn't it?

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''**_

_**-inhale- ….PAHAHAHAH! Oh my GOD it's been so long since I did a perverted story like this. This is just... Oh God, there's no words. At first, this was going to be just a normal story, but then I thought: 'Why not throw a little fantasy/super-natural shiz in there?;D I'm sure everybody else will love it.' And you better love it! Haha. This is going to get very heated … Well, I'm guessing so anyway. If you don't like heated M scenes, then don't read it! Skip that part of the chapter, but don't leave my story completely! Just skip it! Okay? Haha. Well... I shall see you all later, for chapter two... ;D Oh by the way, this was meant to be up on the second of April; It is now the fourth of April. I is sorry for being inactive. I love you guys! :) Peace out~!**_


	2. Must Resist: Ch2

_**Hey! I'm back with Chapter Two! Haha, it's kinda crazy how popular this got, after the first day. Like, 70 views already! It's unbelievable. DID THE M SCENE ATTRACT YOU? HMMM? Haha, joking. But I think it got some people, like the picture & description of the story. Either way, I'm glad that you guys are loving my story even though it's only the second chapter! Makes me feel like it's gonna get popular like Vocaloid's Adolescence and its continuation... Can we really reach 15k views on this? Hmm... Probably not. Just as long as it's popular c: Well, I do believe I've yapped on long enough. I think it's about time we get on with Chapter Two! AM I RIGHT?! XD here we gooo~ Warning, swearing etc ahead. And a lovely scene in the l- NEVERMIND? ;D On we go!**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**~Chapter Two: Must Resist...~**_

The whole day, I avoided Len. I had to. I spent my lunch time in the library. Len would never think of coming here, unless he wanted to trash his reputation. I was right at the back corner of the library, where nobody came. It was quiet. I mean... Libraries are meant to be quiet in general, but this place was completely noise free. In fact... It was too quiet. Okay, something has to be wrong here. Where's Miki when you need her? Sheesh. I was dug into my book. Literally. It's about these superhero girls, but... Still. I love these kinds of books, I always have. I'm such a little kid when it comes to _Sailor Moon._

I don't think anybody will come back here. I picked up my lunch box and put it back in my bag. I was done with that. I didn't feel like eating, though. Hmm... "Many interesting books here." I looked up.

"Len-kun?! Why are YOU here?" I asked, shocked. I thought he would never come here! God damn it!

"Just doing a little reading," Len said.

"What _are _you reading?" I wondered. He flashed the cover, and my face flared up. "Y-You idiot, that's _Fifty Shades Of Grey_!" I screeched. Len placed a finger on my lips.

"It's a library, Rin. Respect its quiet," Len said.

"How the hell did you get that book? Surely, this library would never carry this kind of material!" I shouted.

"It's from home," Len replied.

"Oh, right, that's totally understanda- WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Heh. It holds many interesting... Ideas. You know, Rin?" Len asked, his eyes meeting mine.

"Fuck no. You are NOT."

"Am I not?" Len asked. Len grabbed the book from my hand, and threw it to the ground. Holy crap. Len put his book down, too. This all happened too fast. Len pulled me up by my hand, with a lot of strength, and pushed me against the bookshelf. Hard. How did I end up like this?!

"L-Len-kun, not this again..." I said.

"Rin-chan. Yes, this again... You know... I've just been dying to explore you some more ever since the other night," Len said, a smirk forming on his lips once again. His signature. Like, he'd be incomplete without it... Damn.

"Len-kun, this is a public library! Find your decency!" I shouted, trying not to raise my voice too much.

"You could become quite the toy... With some changes, of course. You need to be tweaked up here and there... With some work and convincing, you could be perfect, you know," Len said, completely ignoring everything I said.

"Len-kun! Snap out of it, and listen to me!" I begged. His hands kept a strong hold of my arms, making them hurt slightly. I struggled to get free. There was no getting out of this one until he was satisfied with his progress... Great.

"That isn't an option."

"What if somebody comes here? Len-kun, you could be kicked out of school, and I'd be close to following you if this is ever discovered! Stop and think!" I exclaimed.

"Rin-chan, I could care less... Honestly. Come on, loosen up, would you? You're too uptight... Though whether that's good or bad, I dunno," Len smirked.

"Len-kuuun...!" I whined.

"I thought I told you to wear a skirt. What kind of fun is a toy if they don't listen to me?" Len asked, looking offended. Yes. I've offended you. I disobeyed you. GET LOST!

"Well, I'm apparently a bad one, so you better just run off, and forget all about me!" I said, nervously laughing.

"Like that'll work so easily, Rin-chan."

"Len-kun. Why do you keep swapping between Rin and Rin-chan? Just pick one! It's bugging me. I mean, you trying to rape me in public is bugging me a lot too, but... Just pick one," I said.

"Rape is such a hard word, Rin-chan. Besides, judging from your face, your tone of voice and eyes, a little part of you secretly enjoys it," Len replied.

"You perv!" I spat.

"Oh really?" Len asked.

"Like HELL I'd enjoy you doing this to me! Get off me. Now!" I demanded.

"No."

"Len-kun. GET. OFF."

"Make me! Oh wait, you're too weak, aren't you?" Len smirked. Rrhhh...

"Len-kun... I will go tsundere on your sorry ass if you do not get off me RIGHT now," I threatened.

"Try your worst."

"You asked for it," I said. I knee'd Len in the crotch, as hard as I could. Len instantly clutched his crotch area, and I managed to get away. Without watching where I was going, because I wanted to just escape, I tripped over. I closed my eyes tight, expecting to fall to the ground, but I felt a hand tightly wrap around mine. I was safe in somebody's arms. If it's Len, I swear to God...

"Are you okay?" asked the person. I opened my eyes, and looked down at the arms around my waist. They weren't Len's.

"Umm... Y-Yes," I said. The person let go of me, and I turned around. I looked at the person. It was a boy, with short dark-green hair and cute-looking glasses.

"Luckily I just got here... And that guy on the floor there looks kinda hurt," he said.

"Ugh, don't worry about him. He's a perv," I replied.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Positive, thanks! Who are you, by the way...?" I wondered.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Megpoid Gumo. I recently moved here with my sister, Gumi. Just this morning, to be precise," smiled Gumo.

"Oh, right. Well... Thanks for helping me. I could've fallen over if it weren't for you. And then that guy could have got me," I said, glaring at Len, who had just recovered. He stood up, and came face to face with Gumo.

"Tch, just who do you think you are?" Len asked, coldly.

"Clearly, you heard who I am... Correct?" Gumo replied.

"Look. Rin-chan isn't yours, so just because you saved her from tripping over, it doesn't mean she'll be at your feet," Len said.

"Excuse me? I was doing a good deed. I can't just let somebody fall over... And man, what are you on about? I don't intend to make her 'at my feet', as you so forwardly put it," Gumo replied. I just watched.

"Why did you even come here? Nobody comes here," Len said.

"I heard your crazy conversation. And by the sounds of it, you pushed this girl against the _bookshelf _and tried to do things to her, didn't you? I'm not letting that happen here. No chance!" Gumo shouted.

"Tch."

"Gumo-kun... P-Perhaps we should just go," I insisted.

"Of course. Rin-chan, is it?" Gumo asked.

"Uh-huh," I said.

"But before we go, I request that this boy here apologises to you. What he did was sickening," Gumo said, looking at Len. Len just remained silent. "Well?"

"Like I'm apologising to her!" Len yelled.

"Well then. We'll be here for quite a while. You may as well continue to read, Rin-chan," Gumo simply said. Oh boy, did I feel awkward. I stayed where I was, though.

"Well, this is going to be quite the evening, hmm? We have twenty minutes left of lunch time, so do please make yourself comfortable, Rin-chan," Len said, clearly mocking Gumo. I saw Gumo's face go red with anger. I could sense tension. Like, just those moments where you know something will eventually go wrong... I'm just waiting for that part to happen. It was awkwardly silent now, Gumo and Len saying absolutely not a word. The only sound heard was the heavy breathing of the two angry young boys. Oh my.

"G-Guys." I spoke out loud, breaking the silence. Both Gumo and Len turned to look at me. What did I do?! "P-Perhaps... You should just... Forget it. Y'know... It's nothing too serious. I mean, Len-kun... Just promise you won't do this again, and Gumo-kun and I will just leave. End of."

"No chance, Rin-chan. Perhaps you haven't quite got this idea in your head yet... I get what I want, and don't you get it? Of course you don't... I want you, Rin-chan," Len said, smirking. Gumo put an arm in front of me, as a form of protection.

"You will keep away from her."

"G-Gumo-kun..." I mumbled.

"I won't tell you again, _nerd_, keep away," Len said, spitting out the word.

"Oh please, this is ridiculous!" Gumo shouted.

"Len-kun. If you had some feelings for me... Then it's already finished. You should know that. I'm not going to lie, I did like you, but you turned out to be a twisted pervert," I said, admitting it openly. That feels good... And there's no blush on my face. Perfect!

"What...?" Len asked. It looked like he regretted all of this now.

"Exactly."

"That was brave of you, Rin-chan," Gumo said, putting his arm back in its original position. Len didn't look like he was going to exactly kill Gumo or pounce on me...

"Thank you, Gumo-kun," I simply said. Len looked lifeless now.

"Anything else to add?" Gumo asked, directing that at Len. Len simply shook his head, and pushed past the two of us. Looks like he was leaving.

"Well... That escalated quickly..." I mumbled, sighing.

"G-Gumo-nii!" cried a female, breaking the silence all over again. A green-haired female, who looked the exact double of Gumo showed up, looking very worried.

"Gumi-imouto... Oh crap! I was meant to wait for you, wasn't I? I'm so sorry!" Gumo gasped.

"Hmph... It's okay, big bro, but make sure it doesn't happen again," the female named Gumi replied. Then, she turned to me, and eyed me up and down. I felt awkward. Some kid like two years younger than me was giving me the eye... "And who may _you _be?" she demanded.

"U-Uh... I'm Rin. Kagamine Rin," I replied, blushing.

"Why did you take my Gumo-nii away from me?!" Gumi burst out. Whoa, what?!

"Gumi-imouto, relax. I came here of my own free will. Rin-chan here was in trouble... It's too much to explain, really." I went silent. "Oh! Of course! I forgot to properly introduce my little sister. This is Megpoid Gumi, and she's thirteen," Gumo said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, putting my hand out to Gumi. She slapped it, and turned angrily to the side, arms folded. That stuck up little...

"Gumi-imouto, don't be so rude," Gumo said.

"Ugh, like you know where she's been! If what happened here is what I think what happened with that hot blonde guy, then I don't wish to shake her hand." Clever kid. Gumo blushed.

"Now, what's giving you those kinds of ideas?" he asked.

"It's fine, Gumo-kun. I'll just go... It was nice to meet you. You too, Gumi-chan, even though you're a little brat!" I said, giggling, as if it were a joke. Then, I casually walked out of the library. What a lunch time experience.

Third lesson was English. Oh the joys... I sat beside Miki as usual, and Gumo was sat in front of me. That was the only spare seat. Awkwardly or conveniently? Hm. I'm still debating. I didn't tell Miki about what happened in the library. There's no point, unless it escalates into a very bad point. If not, then... Miki will only tease me about it, about Gumo, and the fact that a little brat made me burn. Man, where does she get it from? Gumo's very nice... I'm sure he's not the type to get in trouble in class... "Gumo-san. Do you know the answer?" our sensei asked.

"Um, no. And I don't care. Sorry."

Point taken.

_~TimeSkip~_

I shut my locker, sighing. Another normal day... Except from lunch time. I can't stop thinking about Len, and his perverted ways, and then how Gumo showed up out of nowhere with his defensive ways... It was so sweet. Gumo, of course. Not Len. Gah. Never! Miki could read me like a book, however. "Thinking of a guy?" she asked, her face edging closer to mine.

"Miki-chan, you're scary when you do that, you know," I said, avoiding her question.

"Stop avoiding me!" Miki exclaimed.

"Fine. No. No I'm not," I lied.

"Liar."

"Damn it, girl, why do you know me so well?" I asked, sighing.

"Because I'm great like that. You know," Miki replied, smiling. I can't deny that, of course... Sarcasm detected. Heheh...

"Well, if you must know, it's only something that happened in the library at lunch time."

"WHAT?!" Miki screeched. Oh, me and my mouth...

"Nothing like that! Sheesh Miki-chan, sometimes I wonder whose mind is dirtier!" I shouted. Miki came away from my face.

"I'm only concerned... I'm your best friend. If you don't tell me what's bottled up in your wooden cabinet of a brain, you'd go crazy," Miki said.

"You're right... Not about the wooden cabinet of a brain part," I said, glaring at her, "but about the part that I have to tell you, or I'd go crazy."

"So please... Tell me," Miki said, smiling. I sighed.

"Why do I always give in... Right. So at lunch time, Len-kun came up to me, and started this whole scene. He had the book _Fifty Shades of Grey _and I was just, like... Stunned. Anyway, so he pushes me against the bookshelf, and hard, and he tries to... You know... Do stuff to me, but anyway, I manage to get him off, only to let myself trip over. Then this guy, Gumo, appears out of nowhere, and helps me, and protects me from Len-kun, and it just got so bad... Then I finally said to Len-kun that I did like him, but now I don't," I explained. Miki looked at me. It seemed a lot to take in...

"Wow. Um... I don't really know what to say, in all honesty," Miki said, actually not saying anything. That's a change... Heh. "So... You're completely over Len-kun?" Miki asked.

"Not completely, I wouldn't say. I've liked him so much for a long time... It'll take quite some time for me to be completely over him, just as long as he keeps his distance from me," I replied.

"So, this Gumo... Is he nice?" Miki wondered. I nodded.

"He is quite nice, actually. But his sister in the lower year is quite annoying, and admittedly, a brat," I replied, laughing. Miki giggled.

"I'm always the last to know of this stuff, Rinny-chan! If I were there at the library, he wouldn't have layed a finger on you," Miki said.

"Yeah... I think you can be my personal bodyguard from now on."

"Or this Gumo guy could?" Miki suggested, smirking. No. I knew it would only be a matter of time before she began to pester me about this!

"Miki-chan, promise me you will NOT tease me about Gumo-kun. Please."

"Okayy... The only thing I'll get messed up about is if he gets to know Piko-kun," Miki said.

"Okay. Thank you. And... You really like Piko-kun, don't you?" I asked. We began to walk along the corridor, making our way home.

"Yeah. I have for a long time... It's just lately everything about him. His personality, his likes, his appearance... It's just so... Ugh! I know he'll never like anybody like me, especially after what Luka said," Miki sighed.

"Don't listen to that big chested liar!" I shouted.

"So... He could take an interest in me...?" Miki mumbled.

"Perhaps. You should start off a conversation with him tomorrow at school! Or, if you're that shy, I'd be more than willing to start of a conversation, then walk away!" I laughed.

"Reaaallly?! Rinny-chan, I love you!" Miki exclaimed, hugging me tightly, putting my air supply dangerously low.

"Oi, ya redhead, my air supply is being cut off!" I shouted.

"Oops, sorry." Miki let go of me.

"Meh, it's fine. And I guarantee, you and Piko-kun will be together!" I smiled. Miki blushed, but looked happy. As I walked, I caught sight of Gumo and Gumi and went into retard-blush mode. Miki looked at me.

"Ooh, is that Gumo?" Miki asked. I nodded, and stared at my feet. I don't know why I felt all embarrassed about seeing Gumo. "GUMO!" Miki shouted, at the top of her voice.

"Miki-chan, no!" I hissed. Gumo and his sister stopped, and looked back. He saw me, and then started walking up to us, leaving Gumi behind. Looks like she refused.

"Hey, Rin-chan! Fancy seeing you again!" Gumo greeted. I looked up from my feet, and found myself literally staring at his face. Uh, since when did he look so... Mature? Oh sweet mother of...

"Don't be rude, Rinny-chan, introduce me!" Miki giggled. I snapped out of looking at Gumo's face, and then reminded myself not to forget which language I speak. Again.

"Of course... Um, Gumo-kun, this is my best friend, SF-A2 Miki," I said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miki-chan," Gumo said, kissing her hand.

"Oh, what a gentleman!" Miki exclaimed, giggling away.

"Oh please, I just appreciate some strong manners," Gumo replied, smiling. Do I feel awkward... Sheesh... "So Rin-chan... Are you doing anything to prepare for that exam?" Gumo asked.

"Whuu... What exam?!" I exclaimed, my mind going blank.

"Rinny-chan... The extra-super-duper important exam, that counts as 20% towards our final!" Miki replied.

"Ehh... Well... I guess I'll need to study," I said, sighing. My mind is such a sieve... Literally.

"How would you feel about being my study partner, Rin-chan?" Gumo offered. I looked at him.

"Huh... M-Me?" I squeaked.

"Of course, you! Haha," Gumo laughed.

"Uh, um... Uhh... S-Sure!" I said, tripping on my words. _Get it together, Kagamine Rin! _I thought, mentally slapping myself. That mentally hurt...

"Awesome. So, after school next Tuesday... It's the only time I'm free, unfortunately. Is that okay?" Gumo wondered.

"Sure. That's perfectly fine!" I smiled.

"Cool. I better get on ahead, Gumi-imouto is probably ready to tackle me," Gumo joked.

"Okay. I'll see you around," I said.

"See ya, Gumo-kun!" Miki smiled. Gumo winked at me, making my face heat up, and he ran up ahead, to catch up with his sister. "Damn, are you sure you aren't a tomato?" Miki asked.

"No."

"Hot sauce?" Miki asked.

"Miki-chan!" I snapped. She laughed. We continued walking. The only thing that consumed my thoughts was Gumo... Damn it, I only just got over Len, and now I'm consuming every single thought with some guy I hardly know? Still, he is such a sweetie... Oh, get over yourself, Kagamine Rin!

That night, I lay in my bed, actually being able to sleep. But my dream...? No. Comment.

_I was sat in a bedroom. Not mine, though. It seems familiar, yet unfamiliar... Everything seems real, and I can sense everything is real. Somehow, I feel uneasy. I also feel like I'm waiting for somebody. The room is softly lit with scented candles. It smells of... Vanilla. It's nice, but something still doesn't feel right. I am sat on a bed. I try to move my arms, but then I realise they're chained... Who did this? Then, I realise my outfit. A blue school jacket, a school shirt, a red tie, and a black skirt. What on..._

_I know that something feels uneasy. My suspicion is confirmed, when I hear the door of the bedroom unlock. "Ah, you're here." I look up. L-Len?! Why is he...?_

"_Of course I am. You tied me here."_

"_Relax. You'll no longer feel any pain, or sorrow... Just pleasure, and happiness. You'll be relieved, I promise." Len sat behind me, however, facing my way. He wrapped his legs around my waist. I notice what he's wearing. A white shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a loose red tie, and black pants. It's like a school uniform... It's strange how it represents my current school uniform. "If you're a good girl, and if you play along, I'll untie your chains halfway," Len says._

"_Why don't you just untie them now...? It'll make it much easier to explore that way," I reply. WHAT IS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?! Deaaarrr lord! I have no control of what I say. And it seems that what I say isn't exactly the most comfortable situation ever..._

"_Eager, I see. I chose a good one. Come here." Len grabs my waist, and pulls me into a deep kiss. It feels so real. His tongue explores my mouth, new tastes becoming active to me. It feels so wrong, yet right. I feel the control taking over me; I have to explore Len's body, take in new experiences._

"_Let my chains off..." I whisper against his lips._

"_Don't be so controlling..." he whispers._

"_Lennnn..." I mumble, in the middle of our kissing. It just feels so real... His mouth connected with mine, his tongue setting my taste buds to go crazy. Len takes the chains off my wrists, while still kissing me. My arms fall down, and I wrap them around Len. As we work, I feel exhausted, but Len only makes me more exhausted by removing my clothes, and he insists I remove his. _

"_Rin... I love... Y..."_

I snapped back into reality, my face burning with embarrassment. I jolted upwards, nearly bashing my head off the metal of my bed top. I was shivering; trembling. Why did I just dream that? That was sooo dirty! I looked underneath my blankets. Son. Of. A. Bitch. Time to go change my sheets.

I snuck downstairs, carrying my dirty clothes and bed sheet. Ugh... Why are my dreams so dirty? I think it's time I came to terms with my real feelings. My real feelings about Len... It doesn't matter about Gumo for now. I just need to wonder why I dream about Len in such a manner when I'm over him. I tell myself I'm over him, anyway... I think I need to confront him one last time. One last time to get everything over and done with. I need to do some late night feeling searches. The best method to get rid of feelings completely. I put my washing in the washer. If my parents ask... Well, it's going to be awkward.

I tiptoed back up to my room, and put on a new bed sheet. I had already changed clothes. I sat on my laptop on my bed, and began to do some research. This is completely lame, but... Meh. I went on to the first website I could see. "Let's see... How to get rid of your feelings. An apparent perfect guide. Let's see here... To get rid of your feelings completely, look him in the eyes, say 'I don't like/love you any more' and... WHAT?" I exclaimed. I shut my mouth. "Kiss them?!" I hissed. Well, if you insist...

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Pahaha! Heeeyyy~ How did you like that chapter, and DAYUM especially that dream? The story title will make sense in no time soon, don't you worry about that. It'll only be explained properly by Len later on, either if I decide to put some in his POV, or just have him openly tell Rin IF they get closer. Yeah, no spoilers just yet. Sorry. This was longer than I expected c:! I'm going to try and make my chapters longer from now on. This will mean slightly more waiting time for the chapter to actually be up, but... Hey, as long as you get it. Right? Oh god, begin Rin's wet dreams XD See ya'll in a bit guys! :D Peace out~!**_


	3. One Step Closer, One Push Back!: Ch3

_**Holy shit guys, you're making me blush, the amount of attention this story is ALREADY getting. A-And some reviews are embarrassing to answer, but, um...I guess we'll get straight into answering! XD First up, is a review by 'xX little kagami Xx', which said: "ooooooh fifty shades huh... *smirks mischievously* i bid my greatest good luck to rin and her dreams update again okay! update update update! yahooo can't wait for the next chappie!" - And as a response, thank you! ^^ I'm glad that you like my story, even though these M scenes do embarrass me most times ;3;**_

_**Next~! This review is off the lovely x-MiyakoNakamura-x, my student whom is insistent on mastering M... Sorry, had to embarrass you, Kat, darling c: Her review said: "I liked it. A lot. BUT DAMN GIRL, YOU MAKE ME FEEL AWKWARD BEING SO ACCURATE WITH DREAM INTERPRETING XD" - As a response... Three words: I wub you :D**_

_**Next... o3o ~ Is by 'Guest', and this is one of them embarrassing ones... They said: "Aww please continue that dream Im sure that Rin is enjoying it Come on Len, fuck her like crazy! NOW!" - And ohmyeffinglord, as a response: Thanks...? Pahaha, Len will get serious with Rin some time, but there's so many twists planned right now, I swear. And Rin IS enjoying them dreams... XD**_

_**Neext! XD This is a review left by 'Rinzie', and they said: "oh come on Rin, be a good girl,play along with Len,'kay? oh come on Len, fuck Rin like a crazy madman, thrust into her,'kay? Don't tell me there's going to become a love triangle *glares at you* No one,no one gonna have Rinny except Len!" - Respondinggg... Uh yeah, it's a love triangle. DON'T MURDER MEEE! DX**_

_**And the last review of the day, is by 'Peep', and they said: "Nice chapter! Rin having wet dreams wwwww" - Yep. Wet dreams ahoy! -waves flag- LOL, ignore that comment c; **_

_**Thanks so much guys! The size of this A/N is huge, so I'm gonna start the chapter, which is HOPEFULLY a long one! :D Enjoy guys, and continue givin' me love & even criticism if you has to... x3 Thank you again! On we get!**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**~Chapter Three: One Step Closer, One Push Back!~**_

I put my laptop away. I needed sleep. God damn, brain, DO NOT think about that sick pervert Kagamine Len! Please, just for once...~! I got under the covers. I heard a knock at my bedroom door. Crap. I closed my eyes, and pretended to be sleeping. I heard footsteps in my room now. It was my... Father, I think. "Hm, looks like she is just sleeping... Swear I heard some noises." Yeah, it was my father. "Ah well..." he mumbled, and left my room. Phew, that was close.

The very next morning, I woke up just before my alarm for once. "Whewww! That was close. I'm always sleeping in!" I said to myself, and got out of bed. I checked the sheets of my bed. Oh thank God.

I skipped downstairs after changing into my uniform. God damn it. There were only skirts left. "Mother, why didn't you wash my pants for me?" I asked.

"Because last time I checked, _you _did your own laundry from now on."

"Oh yeah... Damn." I sighed, and left the house without eating. I met Miki. She was just passing my house. "Heyya, Miki-chan," I said.

"Sup! Why are you wearing a skirt? You know what will happen," Miki said.

"Ugh, I forgot to wash my pants, and I also forgot that I did my own laundry from now on," I grumbled.

"Oh well. Just keep away from Len-kun then, and it'll be fine. Unless Gumo-kun wants to try something..." Miki suggested, smirking.

"Miki-chan!" I snapped.

"Girls, wait up!" called a voice behind us. We turned around. Oh man, why does Gumo show up every where I go now?! "Good morning, ladies," Gumo greeted, kissing our hands. He was such a sweetie...

"Good morning, Gumo-kun!" Miki smiled.

"Morning, Gumo-kun," I said, just after. I didn't want to show too much of my sensitive side. Pfft.

"May I accompany you ladies to school?" Gumo asked.

"Sure!" Miki smiled. Looks like she's doing all the talking.

"Course," I added. And I'm doing all the awkward replying. Gumo, I and Miki walked to school, slowly. Hmm... Gumo's brat of a sister wasn't with him today. "Gumo-kun, where's your little sister?" I wondered.

"She said she was meeting somebody before school. Guess she's made some friends," Gumo replied.

"Oh, right."

"At least I finally got some peace and quiet now," Gumo laughed. "It's nice to have a sister around, but sometimes, it can be fairly annoying."

"I wouldn't know. I have no siblings," I said.

"I don't have any siblings either," Miki replied.

"But in a way, Miki-chan, we're like sisters," I smiled.

"That must be nice. I'd like to have a brother, but unfortunately, I don't," Gumo said.

"My parents said they were gonna get me a little sister, but they said they couldn't try... What did they mean by that?" Miki cluelessly asked. Gumo looked shocked, and I just had no words, to be honest.

"I am NOT giving her the talk," Gumo said.

"Pfft, like I am!" I yelled.

"What are you guys on about?" Miki asked.

"Oh my God, she didn't understand the talk, did she?" I questioned.

"Uh, I'm not the brightest of people."

"YOU'RE SIXTEEN!" I screamed. Gumo was just laughing now.

"Explain it to be, please!" Miki begged.

"GAH! Go to the Nurse's Office!" I yelled, trying to shake her off me, as she was now clinging to my arm.

"Now now, ladies. Miki, if you want to learn it, I'd be willing to help you clear up as many questions as possible."

"You really do have no conscience, do you?" I asked. Miki looked excited. "I dunno why you're all excited for, damn it."

"Well, let's just get to school first," Gumo said.

At school, I stood at my locker, just staring into space. That's when I saw Gumi and Len talking. "Gumo-kun... Why is your sister talking to Len-kun?" I asked, pointing.

"I-I don't know. I'll go speak to her," Gumo stuttered. Hm...

"No, I'll go." I walked towards them.

"I'm getting sick of you!" Gumi yelled.

"Well, you're pushing me around!" Len argued.

"Um, hate to interrupt here guys, but..." I said. They turned to look at me. I don't think they like me...

"What do you want, brother stealer?" Gumi snapped.

"Just to talk with Len-kun, actually," I said.

"AH! Okay, have fun!" Gumi giggled, and skipped off. Weird. Len looked at me, his hands casually in his pockets. An awkward silence fell between us. I think Gumo and Miki were watching me. Oh, geez...

"Can we go somewhere private?" I asked.

"Why?" Len grunted, in response.

"Because it's important."

"Oh, is it now?" Len asked. He didn't look bothered. "If it's so important, it can't be that important. Just tell me here."

"Len-kun, don't force me to drag you there," I threatened.

"Rin. Come on."

"Len-kun, that's it. You're coming," I snapped. I grabbed him by his tie, and dragged him into an empty classroom.

"Let go! You're choking me!" Len scoffed. I let go of his tie, which was now tight, and not loose like he intended it to be. "Ugh, what is it that you want, then?" Len snapped. He didn't look very happy.

"I want you... Out of my life... Completely..." I said, slightly mumbling.

"Just how do you plan on doing that?" Len asked, eyeing me up and down. I dropped my bag to the ground, catching Len's attention. I pressed my lips against his, much to his surprise. Apparently this would work. I forced my eyes shut. This feels good, but... I'm meant to forget him. Len pushed me off. "W-What?!" he shouted. I picked my bag up, biting my lip. Len's eyes stared into mine, a sense of tension now arising. I kept eye contact for a little while, but blinked, and looked at the floor.

"K...Keep your distance from now on." I rushed out of the empty classroom.

"Wait!" I could hear his voice call from the room. I ignored it, and ran straight to my locker. I wanted to shrink into a tiny ball, and hide in there forever, where no-one can ever find me. And I can die peacefully. Miki found me, and started interrogating me. Gumo was beside her, but not speaking.

"What happened, then?" Miki asked.

"It's none of your business," I sharply replied.

"But, Rinny-chan!" Miki whined.

"If she doesn't wish to talk about it, then don't push her into doing so, Miki," Gumo said.

"Thanks, Gumo-kun..." I sighed.

"I'll take Miki away for a bit, if you need your privacy." Gumo took Miki away, and winked at me over his shoulder, when Miki wasn't looking. My cheeks turned pink, and I sighed with relief. I'm glad that I have Miki, and even in this situation, Gumo. Even though I don't get what his sister's deal is... What did she mean by that she's sick of Len? Maybe Len's been bothering Gumi, too... But why? She only started school yesterday... However, Len said to her that he's sick of being pushed around by her. I just don't get any of this. It may be best if I just stay completely away from Len as I promised myself, and not to focus on every little thing, as I usually do.

In the first lesson, I kept my head faced to the front, not looking at Len who was sat right next to me on the right-hand side, not looking at Miki who was on the left-hand side of me, and most certainly not at Gumo who was right in front of me. It's awkward, really. The way the seating plans work. And I don't get them, either. I get that I'm sat next to Len, our family names are exactly the same. I guess it's not in alphabetical order though, because Miki's family name begins with S... I don't really get her family name, or whether it's just her codename, but whatever. I don't question it – That would be plain disrespectful. Anyway, Gumo's family name begins with M, so that makes no sense either. Oh, here you go again, Rin. Over-thinking every little thing as per usual. I guess it's just because this class bores the heck out of me anyway. I'm surprised Macne Nana, our teacher, hasn't called on me yet. She's a perky kinda teacher. Green-ish hair, and damn... Not even going to mention her chest. Even though she's a teacher, I swear, every girl in this school competes on who has the biggest chest. I'm flat, and sometimes, damn proud. Except when Luka is involved, and tries to tease me about it. Miki's flat, too. I'm just blabbing on about chest sizes now. I must be bored.

"Kagamine."

"Yes?" I and Len blurted out.

"Oh, I keep forgetting. There's two of you. The one with an attitude problem, then."

"I think that's them both, too," Miki joked. I glared at her.

"Ugh, fine! Len."

"Yes, Nana-sensei?" Len asked, seeming somewhat distant.

"Why do you look so bored? This is Maths; Why be bored?!" Nana exclaimed.

"Uh, 'cause it's Maths?" Len remarked.

"Are you _sure _it's me with the attitude problem, Miki-chan?" I asked.

"Positive," Miki replied.

"Come on, kids, liven up, would you? You only live once! There's no point in moping around in class! Let's try to enjoy our current situation!" Nana exclaimed.

"Y'know, that makes it sound even dumber," Len said. Always looking for the cheap laughs... Partly why I fell for him. But... I know that he's a good guy... I just don't know why he's became perverted all of a sudden. It's just creepy. I know he's a good guy, because he's defended me. Only once, but it was the best moment of my life. I was in Year Seven, the fresh days of joining Vocaloid's most popular school. And of course, I was the target of a group of guys, who Len still hates to this very day.

"_Come on, just a little fun won't kill you, will it?" asks a boy. Shion Rinto...Cute. Funny. Total jerk._

"_I-It's not fun! It's dangerous, and you could get ran over!" I exclaim, scared. Miki isn't here. She went home already. I told her to stay, but she wandered off again, following Piko._

"_Come on! All you have to do is run out in the middle of a road and prove you won't run when a car's coming!" shouts the second boy. Kamui Gakupo. _

"_B-But what if it doesn't stop for me?!" I whine._

"_Let's find out!" Rinto shouts, and pushes me to the edge of the road. I feel my life flash before my eyes, but I land safely in the arms of somebody. _

"_W-Who..."_

"_It's okay. You're fine now. I won't let these jerks hurt you..." he says. I don't think I've ever seen him before. Slightly taller than me, messy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. _

"_Who...?" I repeat._

"_Ugh, look who's came to ruin our fun," Gakupo says, rolling his eyes. The boy lets go of me, and I rush back onto the pavement. _

"_Well well well. Look who we have here. Shota boy and his little preppy samurai friend," the mysterious boy smirks, rolling up his sleeves. I watch, in awe._

"_Shota boy?!"_

"_Preppy samurai?!"_

"_What, are you two short on hearing? Does everything have to be said twice now?" the boy asks, smirking away. _

"_In your case it does," Rinto lamely says._

"_Oh please, that was so pathetic. I think my cat makes more sense than you two put together. Then again... A cat's IQ is very low, presumingly. Well, even with your two IQs stuck together, I still put my bet on that cat being smarter." Wow, this guy is... Amazing!_

"_You're all talk, no action, Kagamine," Gakupo says. _

"_No action? Ha, please." Len dives forward, and a painful crunch is heard. Straight after, Gakupo is holding his nose in pain. Oof. _

"_N-Now... Don't do anything to me! He's the smart ass one, coming out with those remarks! You know I like you, Kagamine!" Rinto yells._

"_I beg to differ. You don't just push an innocent girl into the road. How would you sleep at night, knowing you could have killed somebody?" the boy asks, and another painful crunch is heard, followed by an 'oof', off Rinto. He holds his nose and eye in pain._

"_Okay, we'll leave!" Gakupo shouts. Rinto and Gakupo run off, terrified. The boy turns to face me._

"_Oh my... That was simply amazing... I can't thank you enough! You just saved my life..." I say, my face now going bright red._

"_Oh, please. I couldn't stand them guys to start off with but... Trying to push an innocent girl onto the road... Just can't be forgiven," he says._

"_Um... I'm Kagamine Rin. What's your name?" I ask, feeling awkward._

"_Oh. How rude of me not to introduce myself! I'm Kagamine Len," he smiles._

"_Oh, cool! We have the same family name!" I laugh._

"_Haha, yeah. It's really nice to meet you, Rin-chan. I hope we get to know each other. I don't know why those guys chose to pick on you, you seem really nice..." Len replies._

"_T-Thank you," I blush. I'm stuttering, I'm a mess! Forget me, and find somebody else! "You're...You're still next to me..." I mumble._

"_Why would I move away? Here, I was going to give this to somebody today, but... They completely turned me down. So you should have it." Len hands me a piece of paper. I read a number on it. Oh my God, his phone number?!_

"_Really...? I-I'm not that important, surely!" I yell._

"_I think you are. Just text me any time you want," Len smiles._

He was the nicest person ever. Which is why I fell for him. But after that, his popularity seemed to get to his head, and he told me to never text him or call him again. So, I burned the piece of paper and deleted him from my phone. Aren't I lovely.

The lesson ended, and break time began. I just hid outside on the field. Well... In the corner of a shaded wall, my head buried in my knees. I was there for quite a while. Break time lasts twenty minutes. I must've only been here for five minutes, but it feels like it's been forever already. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up, expecting somebody like Miki, Len or Gumo. But no... It was Gumi. "Yes... Gumi?" I asked.

"You really have some nerve, don't you?" she asked. I looked up at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What, do you need a dictionary for what a 'nerve' is?" Gumi snapped.

"Gumi, I didn't do anything."

"You stole my brother off me, and you aren't obeying Len!" Gumi yelled.

"Woah woah woah – What? First off, little Miss Princess, I didn't steal Gumo-kun off you. You're just too clingy and arrogant. And secondly, what the hell do you mean by 'obeying' Len-kun?" I asked, standing up.

"I am not clingy and arrogant!" Gumi scowled.

"Apparently, you are. You always want your brother to be with you, and then you shove it off with some attitude thrown my way, you stuck up little so and so," I said.

"Don't talk to me like that! You better start liking Len. I'm sick of that stupid little freak, always coming back to me," Gumi replied.

"Me? Liking Len-kun? Get real! I'm trying to get over him, but you're not making it any easier! Just what the hell's going on?" I demanded.

"If you dare tell anybody this, you will pay. Do you understand me?" Gumi asked.

"Whatever."

"Len is under my control. Every April Fools', he must tell any girl he wishes that he loves them, but apparently, that freak can't take it seriously, and says it was indeed just an April Fools' joke. Like he did with you. Seem familiar?" Gumi asked.

"How do you know about that? You didn't even move here until yesterday."

"Uh, duh, because I'm the one who made him under my power?" Gumi snapped.

"Ugh, you've got such a mouth on you! I don't wanna hear any more of this crap, seriously. I'm off," I said, and stormed away. What a load of crap, man! Seriously! He must? Yeah, sure... That Gumi is such a... Ugh! I better go talk to Gumo. And now.

I walked through the halls, and didn't catch sight of him. When walking past the boy's bathroom, I saw Gumo, just leaning against a sink. "Hey, Gumo-kun!" I shouted, standing outside of the boy's bathroom.

"Rin-chan? What are you doing here?" Gumo asked, looking like he was embarrassed.

"Oh please, it's just a toilet area. Come 'ere, I need to talk with you," I replied.

"Well, I kinda just chill here..." Gumo mumbled.

"You really do have no decency, do you? If you don't come here, I'll come to you," I said.

"What, and be seen in a boy's bathroom?" Gumo questioned.

"If you don't get here, I will!" I shouted.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, you're so asking to be proved wrong," I said. I walked into the boy's bathroom, leaving Gumo looking pure shocked and embarrassed. "Nice place you got here. Could be decorated a bit... I mean, it's just blue. Don't you get sick of it?" I asked.

"R-Rin-chan! Are you nuts?! Walking into here?!" Gumo yelled, his face redder than a traffic light.

"Nah, not really. GAH, don't these get cleaned?!" I screeched, pointing to the urinals.

"...I'm not even going to reply to that."

"Anyway, about what I need. Your sister just came up to me... She told me some pretty stupid stuff. I don't believe it, but... I have to ask you something. Is there something you're hiding from me?" I asked, looking in Gumo's eyes. His eyes looked... Different. Like... There's something in there that I certainly didn't see in Len. I mentally shook my head. I'm not here for that. I'm here for what Gumi said to me.

"Hiding? What?" Gumo asked.

"Gumo-kun, you know what hiding means, surely," I said.

"What did my sister say to you?" Gumo wondered.

"That isn't important now... I just need a straight answer from you... Don't lie to me either, please. Do you, or do you not know what is going on with your sister?" I asked. Gumo opened his mouth to answer.

_~Miki's POV!~_

I searched all over, trying to find Piko. Rin said she'd help me, but she hasn't shown up yet! Where on earth is she? If she isn't here soon, I'll have to talk to Piko myself! Oh God. Oh God. I'm so nervous! I'm so- "Hey, are you okay there, Miki?" asked a boy. I spun myself around to the direction of the voice, and saw a tall white-haired boy, with blue eyes. Oh God, it's Piko.

"Ehh... I-I-I..." I mumbled, struggling to speak. I'm such a mess right now.

"Are you feeling ill, Miki?" Piko asked, putting his cold hand upon my boiling forehead. Like that's gonna help!

"I-I- I'm fine," I managed to say.

"Are you sure...?" Piko wondered.

"Uh-huh." He really was concerned, huh...?

"Come on, I'll take you to my locker. Maybe if you get a drink of water, you'll be better," Piko offered.

"I-I'm okay..." I mumbled. Piko put his hand forward, and took mine. "Piko-kun..." I whispered. He guided me through the halls, and several people stared. I can't calm down. Oh my God. Utatane Piko is holding my hand! Piko let go of my hand, and took out some water from his locker.

"Here." He handed me the water bottle. As long as I don't choke, this could count as indirect kissing... Hurrhurr... NO. Wrong thoughts. I took the littlest sip of his water. "So, why were you stuttering back there?" Piko asked.

"I-I don't know... Ugh, listen to me, still doing it," I said, keeping my voice quiet.

"Oh well... At least you can calm down a bit," Piko replied.

"Uh-huh..." I blushed. I was heavy on my breathing, and my palms were sweaty slightly. If I dropped his water bottle... Ugh! "I-I-I...I have to go..." I said.

"No, stay. Please?" Piko asked. I froze where I was. He wanted me to... Stay? What...? "Just for a bit... But, if you don't want to, then I understand." I turned to face Piko. His cheeks were growing redder and redder. I stayed put.

"Sure. I'll stay here... You know, Piko-kun, I've always wanted to talk to you, but... I've just been so shy. It feels so much better to finally say it," I said.

"Oh, really? I've been shy to speak to you!" Piko admitted, laughing. I could laugh now. We've got our feelings in the open, and it turns out we've both been shy of speaking to each other.

"I never picked you to be the shy type... What, especially since you hang around with Len-kun and the others. N-Not that I'm saying they're bad people! But... It's just... They don't seem like the type to be shy," I said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I would definitely say that Len-kun isn't shy, neither is Kaito-kun or anybody, but... I think I'm just the odd one out," Piko laughed.

"I wouldn't say you're the odd one..." I mumbled.

"Thanks, Miki. You're nice, you know that? A real nice person," Piko smiled. I felt my cheeks burn once again, but smiled in return.

"I'm glad we could speak today..." I said.

"Oh, wait. Come here." Piko came close up to my face. I felt the heat literally come off my face. His lips were not so far away from mine. Oh my...! Piko put his hand to my forehead, and shifted a stray bit of my cherry red hair. I looked into his eyes, as his closeness to me remained. His hair was as white as pure snow... It was... Oh my God, I'm blushing. Still. I'm such a wimp! I saw Piko close his eyes, and he shifted a little closer to me. Don't be a dream... Don't be a dream... ***DINGDINGDING*** DAMN YOU, BELL! Piko awkwardly came away from me.

"I... Uh... I'll see you around!" I shouted, and ran down the hall, as fast as I could. It just made our relationship even worse. Who am I kidding? What chance do I have with him if we can't push it that far...? UGH, what am I talking about?! We've only just became friends! I need to calm down, and stop rushing this. I need to stop... Thinking of him... In that... Manner... Damn it!

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''**_

_**Ohohoh~ Well! I'm SORRY for the late update, I keep only doing a tiny bit day by day, but today I pushed myself to do like 4k words. Because I'm a genius, hurrhurr XD. The amount of views on this already...! I love you guys so freaking much! SO we're all done with Chapter 3 – Any ideas on what Gumi is actually up to, and how it links with Gumo & Len? More shall be revealed, in Chapter 4! Peace out, I love yous!**_


	4. Confrontations!: Ch4

_**Hey! It's been a while, huh? ^^ Well c; I'm back with Chapter 4 of your fave story, April Fool's Love! And as usual, let's start off our A/N note with responses to reviews! First up is a review from Rinzie, which said: "*Ahem* I saw your reply there's going to have a love triangle right?  
I think I'mreadytochopyouintopieceswithmyknivesandthrowyou intotherivemuahwahwahwahwa  
(I'm ready to chop you into pieces with my knives and throw you into the river muahwahwahwahwa) Wait... Kill you you die you die no author no author no fanfiction no fanfiction no Rin and Len no Rin and Len no happiness no happiness fell sick fell sick die*Words of advice : Don't kill someone,you'll die too* Nah, ignore me. But I wanna apologize first, coz i don't have a account, and i can't favourite or follow or whatever your story, but I'll make sure that I review very chapter... I guess, if I'm free though. Anyways,write more RinXLen fanfiction!" - and as a reply... Don't worry. I won't kill anybody. XD I hope you didn't really throw me into a river:o Don't worry, plenty more RinxLen coming your way, and MikixPiko and RinxGumo... Hehe, because I'm epic like that. Oh, and make an account just to give me extra love! :P**_

Next up! This is a review from Peep, and they said: "Update soon, update soon! I'm dying omto know the secret!" - I guess you mean dying to know the secret? :3 And the secret will be revealed bit by bit... ;D

Neeeext~ Is a review from Satuross, which said: "Will follow XD. Hahaha. are we going to get lemons, or even better, BDLemonsm?" - There'll be my attempt of a lemon...What's BDLemons, just out of curiosity? Anyway... Thanks for following my story c: I really appreciate it!

And last but certainly not least, is a review from my lovely Kitty Kat, and she said: "amazing chapter again, and thankfully no *cough* wet dreams *cough* ANYWAY, awesome as usual, and I wub you too :3" - Yep, no wet dreams. But you want them...DON'T YOU? Muhahaha, only joking.

Well, damn! The size of this A/N is nearly as big as Len's-NOTGOINGTHERE -cough- We better get on with our chapter then, hmm? This may take a while to actually be up, unfortunately... By the way, I LOVE you guys for the amount of views this story has got! YAY no perverted reviews. Haha ^^ Love ya'll! Let's start!

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''**_

_**~Chapter Four: Confrontations!~**_

I can't get Piko out of my mind... The way how we just clicked instantly in the hall that day... It's amazing, but I still feel awkward around him. I need to practice on how I speak around him. I don't want that embarrassing water thing to happen again. Oh yeah, no more dirty thoughts about indirect kissing... Hehe. I just can't help myself sometimes. Anyway... With Rin... I haven't seen her during the weekend. I hope she's okay. Normally, she tells me straight away anything that might have happened, but... I haven't heard from her. I hope she'll be in school on Monday.

_~Rin's POV!~_

Somehow, I have grown to accept this uneasy feeling inside of me. About Gumo... I don't know. Whether he told me the truth or not on Friday, I'll never know, but something tells me he was quick to avoid my question...

"Gumo-kun, do you or do you not know what's going on with your sister?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye. Gumo opened his mouth to speak.

"I... I don't know what's going on with her." He broke eye contact as he finished his sentence.

"Gumo-kun, are you lying to me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. Gumo stared right into my eyes this time. I felt my cheeks go warm, but I didn't let my damn feelings get in the way of such a serious situation.

"Of...Of course not. Besides, even if my sister did have something going on, she wouldn't bother to tell me," Gumo said.

"...Are you sure? Because if you're lying to me, and I find out...!" I yelled.

"Rin-chan. I wouldn't lie to you." However, his eyes weren't showing truth. Whatever he just said... Is it a lie, or not?

Something is telling me to trust him, but the other half of it is telling me to keep away from him. I can't judge Gumo unless I have proof of anything... Anything, just anything! Anything to prove that he's either lying or being honest! I hate being stuck in these kinds of situations. It's awkward, awful and messes up my thoughts. Well, my fun times awaits me at school.

On Monday, I trailed to school, beside Miki. "I'm so glad you're in! I was worried!" Miki yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've just been kind of thinking about Gumo-kun... I asked to see if anything was going on with his sister, because I've just had the worst feeling ever. I'm not sure if he was lying or not about his answer, though," I explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, you... You still could have told me during the weekend! YOU COULD HAVE DIED FOR ALL I KNOW!" Miki screeched. I rubbed my ear. This girl is so loud sometimes.

"Miki-chan, don't be silly," I said.

"Wellll... HMPH. I forgive you anyway, my Rinny! I'm in the happiest mood, you know!" Miki replied.

"Ah! Of course! How did you go with Piko-kun? I'm so sorry I couldn't do that awkward set up thing. I was with Gumo-kun, as you know," I said.

"Ah, it's fine. Really. We clicked instantly... It was so awkward at first, I could barely speak! Then he offered me his water, but I probably would have choked if I were in my awkward mode any longer... Luckily, I survived," Miki laughed.

"Aw, that's so cute! You so have to ask him out."

"No way! End of! No protests! I am NOT asking Piko-kun out!" Miki yelled.

"Ask me out?" Piko asked, appearing behind us.

"KYA!" Miki screeched. I jumped a little myself, but turned around. Miki was frozen to the spot. Oh, fantastic. Another stone friend to add to my collection of frozen people...

"Hey there, Piko-kun," I smiled.

"S'up? What did Miki-chan just mean?" Piko wondered.

"Well, I was just having a joke really. Saying that she should ask you out... You know the kind of thing. But she was protesting because it was a ridiculous idea, and my joke was absolutely awful! Haha!" I laughed. I should become a professional liar, shouldn't I?

"Ah, I see. Ha, just kind of wondering what she meant... I mean, it's not like I like her..." Piko said, his face going red slightly. Or you know, a professional lie detector. Hehehe.

"Miki-chan, become alive already, you idiot." Miki found the guts to turn and face Piko. "Well, gotta run! Don't wanna be late for track practice!" I lied, and rushed ahead, leaving Miki and Piko alone.

I got to school, and stood at my locker. Miki and Piko were probably still talking, or slowly walking to school. It's so darn cute that Miki likes Piko so much. But it's just disturbing to think that Len likes me... Or even worse, that I still like him! I jumped, as I felt a finger tap my shoulder. "Haha. Gotcha!" laughed Gumo.

"Oh... It's only you, Gumo-kun," I said, managing a smile.

"Yeah, it's me. My sister went off with somebody else again... I really have no idea where she's going all the time," Gumo sighed.

"How about I go look with you for her? That brat's annoying. No offence, but she is... But hey, if she's your sister and you're worried about her... I'll help," I offered.

"Really? Oh, thank you! I really am worried about her..." Gumo said. I and Gumo headed out of the school gates. School had not yet properly started, so we were okay with time. I and Gumo went in separate directions. I looked in an alleyway, and found what I was looking for. It was quite dark, so I could only see a few specific details, but I could pick up that it was Gumi. Wait... And... Who? I watched as Gumi's eyes glowed an amber colour. What the hell? The figure that was unknown to me was thrown against the wall by what looked like Gumi's eye control, and they landed on the ground. What...?

"For God's sake, Gumi! You're such a brat!" cursed the person.

"Shut your freaking mouth, Kagamine! You're in no position to curse me like that!" snapped Gumi. Kagamine... Wait, Len? What is Gumi doing with Len?

"You'll get caught by somebody at this rate! I don't wanna be your damn slave any more!" Len shouted. I quickly ducked, and rested against an outside wall of the alleyway.

"Well that's just too bad! Stop being so fucking perverted, then maybe you'll get out of this! Then again... You have until next April Fool to stop being a damn pervert."

"It's fun to mess around with those girls! Gumi, I used to have a normal life. Why is it me that got chosen to do this? Do you and your brother hate my family so much?" Len asked. Wait, what...? I'm making literally no sense of this. Wait. Gumi's brother is Gumo... Gumo wouldn't have a grudge against somebody he just met, right...? Unless... When Len and Gumo first met, he was quite aggressive towards Len...

"Rin-chan! There you are! Is my sist-" Gumo stared to see Gumi once again using what looked like eye control to throw Len off another wall. "R-Rin-chan... Get out of here!" Gumo shouted.

"But, Gumo-"

"RIN-CHAN!" Gumo snapped. I stared at him. "Please... You have to go. Now. I'll take care of Len and my sister. Just... Get out of here!" Gumo shouted. Something is definitely wrong... I ran off, shoving Gumo as I began to run.

I became out of breath, just as I hit the school gates. Miki was standing, looking rather upset herself. What's wrong with her now...? No. I can't just be selfish and only worry about myself. Miki is my best friend. I made my way over to her. "Miki-chan! S'up?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"P-Piko-kun..." she whispered.

"Oh God, what did that freak do?" I asked.

"Well... Uh... I was trying my best to speak without getting all nervous, and then he just came out, saying he's sick of me... And my pathetic stuttering ways... W-Where did I go wrong, Rin?!" Miki shouted, nearly crying.

"Oh my God. You're being serious. You just called me JUST Rin!" I replied.

"Uh-huh... R-Rin... We were so close the other day! Why did he just do this to me?!" Miki cried.

"I... I dunno... But fuck. I'm gonna go talk to him! Miki-chan, you'll be okay until I see him, right?" I asked. Miki weakly nodded. I angrily entered the school, and easily found Piko. I stormed up to him, violently dragged him towards me by his school shirt collar, and shoved him against a locker.

"Hey, what's your deal?!" Piko yelled.

"No, what's YOUR deal?! Why are you acting like a total ass towards Miki-chan, you stupid twat?!" I screeched.

"Whoa, watch your language, girl. I'm just sick of her being a total stuttering fool in front of me. It's just so annoying! I can't stand her!" Piko yelled.

"Eh, but you were so kind to her on Friday!" I shouted.

"I never even spoke to her on Friday?" Piko asked.

"What... Yes you did!" I replied.

"No, I didn't."

"So why did Miki-chan tell me that you two spoke?" I questioned.

"Because she's a desperate and lying bitch?" Piko remarked. Okay, I said it before, I'll say it again. Something is NOT right here!

"Piko-kun... What happened? I'm being serious. The joke is over."

"What joke? Just get lost, you're so annoying. No wonder Len-kun wants to just strangle you some times!" Piko shouted.

"W...What did you just say?" I asked.

"You heard me!" Piko yelled. I walked away, trying to shake this all off. It just must be a bad day for everybody... Piko might just be angry for no reason. Gumi might have a problem with her eyes, and that whole wall thing was a coincidence... But Gumo being mean? I have no explanation for that. And Len wanting to apparently strangle me? Well, I know where I'm going next.

I still had a little bit of time before school started. Thankfully, I get here early. I found Len easily. He was standing in the toilet. Oh, toilet trip number two... Fun times for me! I stormed into the boy's toilets. Len was staring at himself in the mirror. He got here fast I suppose, after Gumi and Gumo and that whole incident. "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the most conceited of them all?" I asked, with a smirk. Len turned around, and stared at me. "Chillax, it was only a joke."

"I thought you hated me," Len said, turning back to the mirror.

"Wow, at least you aren't so bothered that I'm inside of the boy's toilets. Dude, why do you keep staring in that mirror?" I asked.

"Because I can. Get lost."

"I don't hate you... Well, okay, maybe I do, but... You're such a perv! Anyway, that isn't why I'm here," I said.

"Well I hate you," Len said.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"You ALWAYS wanted to get rid of me... I was no good! Admit it! You never liked me at all!" Len shouted. He was very angry, but was staring deep into the mirror still.

"I... I did! Before you got so perverted!" I argued.

"LIAR!" Len shouted, loudly. I stepped backwards.

"Len-kun... What... What's wrong?" I asked.

"YOU! You've never liked me... I'm useless... I was nothing to you... I HATE YOU!" Len screeched.

"Len-kun!" I shouted.

"JUST KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Len demanded. I ran out of the toilets. I didn't look back, either. What the HELL is everybody's problem today? This is no coincidence... But how does this all link? Okay, so Piko and Miki link because Piko hates Miki for some unknown reason, and Miki is really depressed... Okay, and Len hates me for no reason. How did this all start? It just started going downhill after I ran away when Gumo told me to. Wait... Gumi can't possibly be connected to this, can she? I mean, I saw that freaky eye thing, and then Len got smashed off a wall! And then Gumo got mad... Gumo never gets angry. Right? Hmm... I shouldn't let it bother me too much. It will only get to me.

"Rin-chan." I turned around. Heh, well, speaking of Gumo.

"What, Gumo-kun?" I sharply asked.

"I'm sorry for my shouting... It was most rude of me. I just didn't want you to get hurt," Gumo sighed.

"JERK!" I snapped, and slapped him across the face. Wheeew, that felt good! Gumo held his cheek, looking rather surprised.

"What was that for, you crazy bitch?!" Gumo shouted. Okay, my turned to be shocked now.

"Well that's something I haven't heard out of you before... BESIDES! What is UP with everybody being so damn angry today?! You were such an ass to me earlier!" I shouted.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't I?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

"No, you wouldn't," Gumo replied.

"Fine! Until you sort out your sudden burst of anger and your freaking attitude, then keep away from me! You're nothing but a fake act, Megpoid Gumo, and I'm gonna find out what your insane sister is up to! AND YES, I SAW THE EYE THING SHE DID!" I snapped.

"Eye thing...? Oh, crap."

"Exactly! So stay away!" I shouted. End. Of.

_~Miki's POV!~_

Where did I go wrong...? Everything was fine between I and Piko... As pathetic as I sound, I feel really depressed. I've never had any progress with boys in my life, because they've either hated me or just anything else... It's not just that. My life is one big mess. Rin is the only thing that makes life worth living. She makes me want to wake up in the morning... We have our little fights, but we're like twins. Seriously. I'm not trying to sound like a lesbian or anything... I just really love her, in that twin kind of relationship way.

But no... Everything is so bad. I just hate my life. It's not just recently been acknowledged to me, I've always felt this way. For years. I stared down at the scars on my wrists.

I felt the breeze of the sunset coloured sky blow against me. It wasn't too cold, too violent or too warm. It was just the perfect atmosphere... I'm not one to do this outside, but... My mother and father would freak out if they found out what I have on me. I'd be grounded for four months, just exactly like it was last time.

I pulled the knife from my pocket. Is it worth it? Maybe... I tested the knife against my wrist. Just a little cut. The scabs on my wrist broke, and began to bleed. The scars ached with dull and painful memories. "Ow... This hurts..." I whispered. "But I have to be brave. Cowards feel pain... I must be brave if I can do this." I weakly smiled.

"Miki-chan!"

Is it just me...? I heard a voice. A boy's voice. I tried to ignore it, and cut deeper into my wrist. "Mmh..." I mumbled, blinking away tears.

"Miki-chan, you idiot!" snapped a boy, and before I knew it, the wrist was gone from my knife. In fact, it was out of my hands completely, and somewhere in the distance. The boy was in front of me. "MIKI-CHAN! Why...?!" he shouted.

Piko...?

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Hurr derp, cliffhangers. WEYULL, this certainly was an interesting chapter, yes? ;D Hehe. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -breathe- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for being so inactive... I've had school, homework, plenty of crap and more crap... I hope you can forgive me! Chapter 5 may be a while, but all the mysteries shall slowly be revealed even more! Teehee! I hope you can forgive me for being so long... I love all of you, honestly. This story is so popular already! Sorry if it's shorter than usual! I better go now! ^^ I'll see you all soon...~ Peace out!**_


	5. Talk! Now!: Ch5

_**Hey guys! I think I need to think of a name for you guys... Good thing Kat thought of one for me! XD I'm going to call you all Kagaminions from now on... ;D Well my Kagaminions! I'm back with chapter 5 of your fave story, April Fools Love! And as our usual tradition, let us get on with review replies! ^^ I've probably already PM'ed you, but meh... It passes time. To make you lot suffer by reading all of this. If you actually read this. LOL. Anyway, let us begin! First up, we got a review from none other than Kitty Kat! She said: 'OH**_

_**MYGODIHATEYOUSOSOSOSOSOSOSOMUCHWHYWOULDYOUDOTHATTO MIKI?! Kay I suggested it, BUT WHY? PikoxMiki.' And as a reply... Well, I love you too, dear c; Yes, yes you did suggest this... SO, MY KAGAMINIONS, you shall all attack Kat, because she's the one who made Miki pain herself. Hehehe... NEXT! ^^**_

_**We have a review from 'Kisshu4eva' (love the name by the way, used to obsess over TMM myself:D) and they said: 'Omg this Is amazing, I am totally HOOKED! . Dying to know the secret now-tell me before i go insane! update pleeeease! X3' – and as a reply... Why thank you! I know I've already PM'ed you, but as I said, there won't be much secret telling yet... Teehee. **_

_**Last but certainly not least is a review from 'cristal12997', and they said: 'Wow is good. but short  
wait soon the updet' – Thank you! I really do appreciate when people comment how much they like my story c: And yes, I'm sorry that it's short :( I'll try to make this chapter longer! Definitely! Especially since we got quite a lot to go through, I suppose.**_

_**Anyway, that's all for the reviews for chapter 4! Guys. On a final note, I LOVE YOU. We're at nearly bloody 1000 views, and it's only the fifth chapter! Sheesh, where do you people come from?! XD Well... My Kagaminions. It is time. To begin! ^^**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''**_

_**~Chapter Five: Talk! Now!~**_

I stared up at Piko, my eyes filling with tears. "P-P-Piko... K-Kun..." I whispered, barely able to speak. My wrists were stinging badly now. I thought that Piko would call me crazy. A freak. That I should be locked away in a mental house. That I'm an emo for trying to kill myself. For slitting my own wrists... I just expected to never see anybody ever again, to be honest. I never expected Piko to show up, but... He did.

"Miki-chan, are you insane?!" Piko shouted. I stared at the ground, tears falling from my eyes. My face was bright red, pain in my wrists, eyes watering badly, and a very angry person stood in front of me. It's not my fault... I wanted to say that, but I couldn't even find an ability in me to speak. I was completely frozen. I was terrified. Terrified that he'd judge me again. That he'd criticize me, break my heart and walk off casually. He's already done that once. Which is why I don't get why he's here. Doesn't he absolutely despise me? I absolutely despise myself for resorting to this option, but...

"I... I... I..." I tried. I could literally not speak.

"Miki-chan... Why would you even do this to yourself? Come here... You're lucky my parents make me carry emergency equipment." I looked up at him. He doesn't hate me? My eyes made contact with Piko's. I could see a look of honesty in his eyes. The look I first saw ages ago... He smiled at me, and continued to get out the bandages. Piko cut the bandages, and gently placed them around my wrists. I tried not to whine with the pain. I'm such an idiot... For going to this.

"I... I'm sorry..." I whispered. Piko tightened the bandages, and then put his emergency kit away.

"...Miki-chan."

"I'm sorry..." I said. I wanted him to know how sorry I was for being such an idiot. For doing all of this...

"I should be apologising, you know. I had no idea why I said such horrible things... Why I felt such horrible emotions for you... It was so weird. Like... I wanted to escape from it, but my outside self, who clearly is a jerk, didn't let that happen," Piko explained.

"S-So... You didn't mean all of that... What you said to me?" I asked.

"Not a single word. I don't mind if you're a little embarrassed, or whatever it is. It's not my place to judge what type of person you are, except... One thing... I was so worried! Why did you do this?!" Piko yelled.

"I... I... Uh... It's kind of hard to explain... I, uh... Um... Oh, listen to me..." I mumbled.

"It's okay. Take your time. A deep breath... And relax. Okay?" Piko asked, looking me in the eye.

"Okay..." I said. I breathed in. I can't act like this now! No, I cannot! I will not allow myself to stutter any more! It's ridiculous! "Well, the reason I did it, is because... Not just because you hated me... I mean, that was pretty big to me, because... Well... Uh, stuff. A-Anyway, I was just sick of everything in my life, I suppose. I hated being rejected or shouted at or thrown aside and taken for granted... I have such a past, it's unbelievable," I sighed.

"Oh, I get it... But please, never resort to cutting yourself again. It worried me! You wouldn't believe how much it worried me..." Piko said.

"I'm sorry... I really, really am..." I replied, feeling more tears come to my eyes.

"It's fine... If you don't mind me asking... Has it really been that bad?" Piko questioned.

"Oh, uh... Yeah. Really bad." I don't like to talk about it, but...

"Is it okay if you... Tell me...? I understand if you don't. I'm really not trying to be rude," Piko said.

"No, it's fine. I can trust you," I smiled.

"Oh, that's nice... Thank you," Piko replied.

"It's quite a long story. Are you sure you have time?" I asked.

"Positive."

I began to explain. "When I was first born... I... Uh, well... Apparently, I was almost... S-Stillborn... They say I was a miracle child, or something like that. But I grew up with a lot of problems, until about the age of six. I had regular tests, visits to hospitals, stuff like that. But I had them every week. It was so ridiculous, so my mother says. When they thought I was stillborn, before they had any further results, my father stormed out. So my mother says... My father must've absolutely hated my mother for producing a stillborn baby. By twenty-five weeks into my mother's pregnancy, after more of her tests, they say that I'm developing just fine. My mother was shocked, it was a breakthrough... No child had ever survived that. By the time my tests were done at age six, my mother had it with me. I was crying really loudly during the night once, and with all of the stress of producing a six year old daughter that had so many problems and tests and hospital visits and her husband leaving her... She took it out on me, of course. Hit me several times, you know the sort of thing... My mother killed herself when I was only ten. She couldn't take any more, and I don't blame her. I was nothing but a burden. A dead weight on her already pressed down shoulders... I managed to live just fine. I was an orphan for quite some time. Two years to be exact. Nobody wanted me, except these two amazing people came along... And they gave me a home. They're my foster parents, but I still call them my mother and father. I... Even in school... I had my friends. I had Rinny-chan... But the pain and memories would forever haunt me. Everything's just caught up with me..."

"Oh my... Goodness... That's just... I-I don't even know what to say," said Piko, after two minutes of silence. He must have been taking it all in.

"You must think I'm pretty weird now, huh? Everything in my life was never satisfying enough for me. Life had to slap me in the face a couple of times, then push me over... I'm lucky to have Rin," I sighed.

"I don't think you're weird. I think it makes you strong, and brave... Not that you went through all of that, but... Being able to admit this to somebody..." Piko said.

"I feel so much better, and so much more at ease now that I've told you everything. I've told Rin, of course, but... You're also important to me. Makes me feel much better," I replied, forcing a smile.

"You're important to me, too..." Piko said.

"Piko-kun... I have something to tell you..." I said, biting my lip.

"Oh? Okay then," Piko smiled.

"Um, for quite some time now... I've seen you around... Probably about three months or something? Heh, anyway. I..." I mumbled.

"Yes?" Piko questioned.

"I... I think... No. I know... I know that I... I really like you," I admitted, going bright red.

"Y-You do...? Well, I uh... I kind of like you, too..." Piko mumbled. He was red himself. Oh my God, what? Did he just say what I prayed that he would say?

"Oh... My... I thought that you didn't like me at all... Since I get such a mess around you," I blushed. Piko kissed my forehead, pulling me close into him. I can't believe it... Piko actually likes me...

"You're perfect the way you are. I can't believe how strong-willed you are... After everything that you've been through, Miki-chan."

_~Rin's POV~_

Well, my life's been pretty okay. I suppose. Except I hate Gumo, Gumo hates me, Len hates me, I hate Gumi... Miki told me everything what happened to her that night. I swear, I nearly went off it. I'm so glad Piko found her! I'm so glad that he's finally had some sense slapped into him... Sheesh. Miki told me why she wanted to die. Her past... She even told me that she told Piko! Well, as long as they trust each other. It's so cute. Miki also told me that she's dating Piko now. Hehe. Just wait until school starts, I'm going to make Miki kiss him, one way or another.

Of course, I'm only joking. Besides. There's other crap going on, huh? I think my next little talk will be to Gumi... It may not be wise, but I think I need some answers out of her. Especially after that creepy eye thing.

Today's Saturday. Plenty of time for me to drop by Gumi's house and get some answers out of her. At around 2pm, I left my house, and walked down the empty streets. Hm, it's not usually empty on a Saturday... Especially at this time. Aren't people usually playing out by now? The street just feels creepy at the moment. I looked around. Nope... Nobody. I turned around, to check behind me. I looked in front of me again, and jumped back. "G-Gumi! You startled me."

"Good, my day hasn't been an entire waste so far..." said Gumi, an innocent smirk forming on her lips. How I'd love to smack it off.

"Hm... At least you're the person I'm looking for," I replied.

"Oh really? Glad to know I'm so popular, Rin. So, what is it? An autograph? Just a little talk?" Gumi asked.

"Drop the act, you cocky little bitch, and start acting seriously," I snapped.

"Temper temper... Darling Rinny, don't you know who I am?" Gumi questioned.

"Yeah, which is why I'm here. What the HELL happened to your eyes the other day?! It looked like you threw Len-kun off a wall!" I shouted.

"Oh, my eyes? It's just a rare condition. I was born with it. When anger inside of me gets all fired up, my eyes go an amber colour. It's nothing really. And no, I did _not _Len-kun off a wall with my eyes. That's ridiculous. He simply fell over," Gumi said.

"I still don't know... Why does he hate me all of a sudden? No, more importantly, why were you arguing with him? You're younger than him, shouldn't you be with friends your own age?" I asked.

"Heh... Honey, if I really were thirteen years old, I would be with friends 'my age'."

"Well how old are you, exactly? You look thirteen to me. I can tell, because they look like stuck up brats. I was there once, I know the feel. But Gumi... If you're trying to flirt with Len-kun in some way, then get a grip on reality," I laughed.

"I wouldn't flirt with that bag of crap!" Gumi yelled.

"Harsh words from such a pretty face," I said, being sarcastic about the 'pretty' part.

"Why thank you for complimenting me."

"No problem, darling~ Do tell... Why does it feel like you're involved with everything that's going pear shaped at the moment?" I asked.

"Life pointing in the wrong direction? Nice try, but I'm not like that," replied Gumi.

"See, that's where I think you're lying," I said.

"And you can read minds?" Gumi remarked.

"Hmph... You sure got one hell of a mouth for a kid," I replied.

"I try my best."

"Watch your attitude, Gumi! I'll smack it right out of you if you're not careful with how you use that tone of voice towards me!" I threatened.

"You keep this quiet, darling... But do NOT mess with me. You have no freaking clue what you're getting yourself into." Gumi's eyes went amber. I stared at her, confused. I felt my body being lifted up.

"W-Wh-!" I yelled. Gumi was staring directly into my eyes, and I felt them change somehow. My eyes. I was thrown against a lamp-post, and I landed head first.

"You see... Dearest Kagamine Rin..." Gumi said, her voice going from a sweet tone to an evil one.

"You..." I mumbled.

"You won't remember any of this. If you're lucky, you'll get away without a cracked open head. This conversation didn't happen. You do not know me. If you see me at school, and if you see Gumo-nii, you are to respect our presence and act like nothing ever happened. We are the new and innocent kids at school. Understood?" Gumi asked. Her eyes forced my head to move by itself, causing it to nod. I felt sleepy, and I couldn't protest further. "Good girl." Then, I fell unconscious.

_~TimeSkip!~_

When I woke up, I was in my bed. It was dark outside. "Hmm... I must have hurt myself when going to the park earlier." My head hurt quite a bit. I hope it wasn't a bad fall. My mother and father must have found me.

"Ah, Rinny. You're awake! We found you lying outside of the park... Did you hurt yourself?" my mother asked, entering my room.

"Oh, um. I don't really remember, mother. I think it was an injury at the park. You know what some kids are like. I'll be fine for school on Monday, though!" I smiled.

"Good. It is odd in a way, though... Why did you go to the park anyway?" my mother wondered.

"I... I... I don't know..." I mumbled, genuinely confused. I never go to the park. I hope I haven't got some kind of amnesia.

"Oh well. Just try to rest, sweetie. Sweet dreams," my mother smiled. I smiled, and my mother left my bedroom. Some day... Can't even remember what happened before I woke up in my bed. I didn't get drunk, did I? Gah. Would explain why I was in the park... Eh, odd. Oh well, no point in worrying about it! Got the week ahead of me!

_~TimeSkip~_

I woke up Monday morning, with the worst headache ever. "Ow... My head..." I mumbled. It must be off my injury. It didn't hurt yesterday, though. Weird.

I made my way to school, walking beside Miki. Something felt as though it were missing. I don't know what though, honestly. "So, how's things with Gumo-kun? Any progress?" Miki asked.

"Who... What? Who's Gumo?" I asked. I've never heard of that name in my life. Unless it's that new kid that started a few days ago.

"You've seriously forgotten who your lover boy is?" Miki questioned.

"What? Miki, I don't like anybody."

"Okay, what's your deal? You get angry at me for calling you just Rin the other day when I went to slit my own wrists... But you can call me Miki?!" Miki shouted.

"YOU WENT TO CUT YOUR OWN WRISTS?!" I screeched.

"Uh, Rinny, are you feeling ill?" Miki asked, looking at me.

"I do have a bit of a sore head, actually..." I mumbled.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm sure once we get to school you should be fine."

"School's fun?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"You know what I mean... Anyway. Let's just go," Miki said.

We arrived at school, and something didn't look right. I just don't know what it was, but the atmosphere felt... Cold. I pulled my jumper out of my bag. It was freezing. The whole building felt like it does when it snows. "Uh, are you okay, Rinny? You're seriously starting to worry me," Miki said.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"No... Rinny... It's actually really warm outside," Miki replied.

"W-What... What's happening to me...?" I mumbled.

"I don't know... Maybe you should talk to Gumo-kun. Maybe you two arguing has just affected you... I'm sure I've heard that somewhere before."

"Who... Who's Gumo? Miki, you're acting weird yourself," I said.

"Ugh. Gumo-kun!" Miki yelled, loudly. A boy came up to the two of us. He was tall with green hair, and wore glasses. My head started to severely ache.

"Agh! My head!" I shouted, gripping it.

"Rinny?!" Miki yelled.

"I..." Gumo mumbled.

"W-Who are you? Aren't you that new guy? Why would you want to speak to me? Go away!" I shouted.

"Rin..." Gumo said.

"I-I'm sorry! I forgot you were important... That you shouldn't have me shouting at you like that..." I replied.

"Hm... What is it, Miki-chan?" Gumo asked.

"I think there's something wrong with Rinny. She's been acting weird all morning," Miki replied. My head was really hurting.

"P-Please...! I want to be alone!" I demanded.

"Rin?" Gumo questioned.

"I'm sorry for shouting! I am! I just don't want to see anybody..." I said.

"It's fine. I need to see my sister. Miki-chan, make sure Rin is okay," Gumo said. Miki nodded, and then Gumo walked away, quite quickly.

"It's okay, Rinny... You're fine..." Miki whispered. The pain in my head went away when Gumo left.

"It's strange... I feel perfectly fine now. I think it must just be a crazy coincidence, y'know? I did hit my head the other day. On the Saturday. I must have been in the park, that's where my parents said they found me lying unconscious. I don't remember anything on that day, except from waking up late in my bed, and my parents telling me where they found me," I explained.

"The park? Didn't you tell me in the morning you were going to see Gumi?" Miki asked.

"Who? No... I don't know who this 'Gumi' is," I replied.

"Uh, hello? The brat you hate? Gumo-kun's sister?" Miki questioned.

"G-Gumo's sister? No! I would never hate her! Isn't she just new? She couldn't have possibly done anything to me!" I shouted.

"You see Rinny, this is where you're starting to freak me out even more," Miki said.

"Miki. Just stop over thinking things, okay? I'm fine. Honestly."

"I'm not over thinking things, I'm just w-"

"I get it!" I snapped, interrupting Miki. My head began to hurt again. "Just... Stop saying you're worried! I'm fine! If I say I'm fine, then I must be! You're getting so annoying! There's NOTHING wrong with me!" I yelled.

"R-Rinny..." Miki whispered, her eyes starting to fill with tears. She ran away from me, probably in tears. That was harsh, but sheesh. She sounded like a broken record. It was beginning to get really annoying.

I entered the classroom. The first lesson of the day began, which was Maths. I sat at the back, staring into space, but making sure I was staring at the front. Didn't want to get in trouble. But recently... I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm over thinking now, myself, but... I just don't get it. Something feels as though it is missing, and I can't find it. Why did I snap at Miki? I... I feel weird. My head started to hurt again, and my eyesight went funny. I felt sick, too. Oh God, what's happening to me? My whole body feels weak. "Rin-san? Are you okay?" asked the teacher, who was now in front of me.

"I... I... I don't want to cause any drama..." I mumbled, my eyelids going heavy.

"Rin-san! Stay awake!" shouted the teacher, now obviously concerned. Everybody... Everybody is watching me... I can feel it...

"I don't know what's wrong with me..." I said. I don't know. I honestly don't. But it's not like I could find out. I was unconscious before I knew it.

_~TimeSkip~_

I woke up, in a room filled with white. As my eyes adjusted, I realised that I was in the school infirmary. I forgot we had one... I must've been taken here, or something... "Ah, so glad you're awake." I looked over to the side of me, to see a girl sitting there. She looked as though she were thirteen years old. She had green hair, and resembled the boy I saw earlier, by a lot. This must be Gumo's sister. She looks so sweet... It's nice that she came here to watch over me.

"Oh, h-hello," I said, awkwardly.

"Please, no need to feel shy. I'm just a normal girl, after all! I came here because I heard you fainted in class. What a shame... I suppose it can't be helped, though. Here... I brought you some chocolates!" Gumi smiled.

"Oh, thank you! That's so sweet!" I laughed. I sat up, without feeling dizzy this time. Ah, thank goodness. Gumi passed me the box of chocolates. "Thank you."

"Well... I must go. I have lessons to get to. Please, feel better soon!" Gumi smiled. She stood up, and left the room. I opened the box of chocolates. Just one won't hurt. I do feel kind of hungry, anyway. I popped one of the chocolates in my mouth.

"Mm! It's delicious!" I said. It was dark chocolate, with strawberry cream on the inside. Hehe... Okay... One more. I had one more chocolate, then put it down on the the floor, just next to my bed. I wonder if I was allowed out of the infirmary yet... Hmm. I did feel a lot better. I think it was just a thing because I haven't ate all day, except for those nice chocolates. I need to thank her properly later. She's so nice. No wonder no-one hates her!

After school, I was let out of the infirmary, but the school nurse gave me about a hundred questions before I was let out. When I finally escaped from her questions, I walked home by myself. Miki was probably by herself, too. Oh well... Maybe I-

_"You won't remember any of this..."_

What was that just all of a sudden? I had this weird memory flash into my mind. I don't know anything about it, though... This is weird.

_"Good girl."_

What...? I shook my head. I stopped walking completely, and breathed in and out, to try and relax myself. I... I'm probably just ill off that head bump.

_I was thrown against a lamp-post, and I landed head first. "You see... Dearest Kagamine Rin..." said somebody, their voice going from a sweet tone to an evil one._

Who is that girl? They seem so familiar... Whoever they are, they seem really dangerous. I hope it isn't anybody I know... I can only feel pain in that memory, and only hear that tone. It's no-one that I recognise. I shook my head, and began to walk again. Without paying attention, I bumped into somebody. "O-Oh! Apologies!" I gasped. I landed on my butt. Convenient. I stared up at the person. A girl... Gumi? No. This girl had bright amber eyes, and was staring down at me.

"Hm," scoffed the girl.

"Are... Are your eyes okay?" I asked.

_Their eyes glowed amber._

"Perfectly fine. If _you _aren't in the freaking way," snapped the girl.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." I helped myself up. Ugh, what an attitude... That girl sounds like the one in my sudden memory flashes. Screw it. I'm having such a bad day, it's unbelievable.

I got home, and tried to forget everything. I entered the kitchen, to get a couple of snacks. I felt quite hungry. Hungrier than usual, which isn't like me. I usually don't fuss with snacks before my tea, but... Tonight was different, I guess. "Someone's hungry. You know, I'm putting on tea in an hour," said my father, appearing behind me.

"Father...! You startled me. I'm just feeling a little hungry, that's all," I replied.

"If you insist. If it spoils your tea though, then don't say I didn't warn you!" my father said.

"Father, I'm not a little kid," I said, nearly snapping.

"Watch your attitude, missy. I don't care how much of a day you might have had, but you can't take it back on your parents. Got it?" my father asked.

"Blah blah blah! Is that all you do? Talk? Lecture? You're sounding soooo ridiculous," I replied. Okay, what's up with my mouth? This is an interesting night indeed...

"That's it. Forget your snacks, and get up to your room, now!" my father demanded.

"Fine, like I care," I snapped, and stormed upstairs to my bedroom. God, I'm not a little kid! Rrh...

I sat in my room, in a right mood. Everything lately is just really annoying me. I have no explanation for it, either. But come to think of it... That girl I saw earlier is kind of scary. And the way she relates to my thoughts... No way. I'm not scared of her, am I? Like, properly scared? So scared that she makes my skin crawl...? Nah... I can't be scared of her! She only looked like she was thi- OH my God. Gumi looks thirteen... Doesn't she? And she looked a little like the girl I saw earlier with the freaky amber eyes, and that girl with the freaky amber eyes is in my memory flashes. No way! Megpoid Gumi... That's her, right? The new, sweet and innocent girl at school is... Is... Not so sweet and innocent? This is ridiculous! I'm scared of her, too...! But it's not like she's controlling me... That's impossible.

Think Rin, think! Okay, so you can't remember anything about what happened before you woke up in your bed on Saturday. That's number one. Number two, you start feeling weird at school. Those head pains when you see Gumo, getting annoyed easily at your best friend, feeling like something is missing... That's four things so far, actually. Then Gumi acts really nice, if that freaky girl with the weird eyes is her, and gives me the chocolates. I feel hungrier than usual after them that night. I get in an attitude with my father. But how does this all link? It's making no sense, especially since my memory is a bit fuzzy after Saturday. Okay... Mysteriously being in the park with a bad head, and waking up in my bed. With my parents saying it was weird how I was there...

Nope. Screw it. I just can't make any sense out of this. Rrh... Right... So I think Gumi is that creepy girl with those amber eyes with an attitude on her that I bumped into by accident when walking home. The same girl who is in my memory flashes. That's one conclusion.

Think of how it can link to the memory flashes. Okay, so I was thrown off a lamp-post... And I can't remember anything else... Then all of a sudden I'm at home, in my bed with a head injury? Maybe that's a way of how it connects, too. If I did apparently get thrown off a lamp-post, then how come I don't remember? Unless the eye... Oh. My goodness...

It's official. I think I'm actually terrified by Megpoid Gumi...!

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''**_

_**Derp, more dramatic endings. Well, this took less time to update than before! :D I'm going to work my ass off on the next chapter, to make it hopefully just as long as this chapter, or maybe even longer! I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 5~ I certainly liked writing it. Oooh, it's going down badly with Gumi, isn't it? Don't worry. Some day, Gumi's little secret shall be revealed, and it will also be revealed how … OHGOD, IDEA. Heheh... Anyway. It will also be shown how Gumo is linked to this, and how Len is linked to this, and how the title finally ties everything together. And then there's gonna be a Rin and Len lemon. And then you'll praise me forever.**_

_**Hehe. Peace out! :D**_


	6. You Have No Idea: Ch6

_**I am SO sorry for the lateness, everyone! First of all, I have NOT had a single break from school, and it was my birthday on Friday, and stuff, so... I apologise so so so so so much! At least I am back now, with your favourite story, April Fool's Love! And as usual, let us begin with the reviews! I don't think that there's many, so it should be quick c: First up, is a review from Rinzie, and they said: 'Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I'm soo sorry that I didn't review last 't murder me! I'll sit on a test in another week. Anyways, I really like you write GUMI's personality like after I listened to Len and Gumi's "Ahh its a wonderful cat life" I hate Gumi. YES, I AM A TOTALLY RINxLEN FAN' - as a reply, well... Thank you, I think! ^^ It's okay that you didn't review last time, I don't mind. c: Reviews aren't as important to me, just as long as I make people happy!**_

_**Next, is a review from Kisshu4eva! And they said: 'DRAMATIC! leaving me desperate for more AGAIN, god its so mean ;) update soon!' - Hehe, dramatic cliffhangers. I'm so evil, making people wait for what will happen next ;D Nevertheless, I'm glad to see you like it!**_

_**That's all the reviews for now, haha! Once again, I apologise SO MUCH for being so late D: I really don't like that I made you guys wait, but thanks for stickin' around while waiting! Hehe. On with chapter sixxx~!**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''**_

_**~Chapter Six: You Have No Idea~**_

The day that it occurred to me... That very night... It was awful. Just the pure thought of Megpoid Gumi... She's younger than me. I shouldn't be feeling like this. But oh boy, am I scared. I just need to think calmly... I need to try and figure out what exactly happened to me on that Saturday. But no-one was around, so won't it be kind of hard? I don't think anyone was around, otherwise I would have known it. And whatever happened to me wouldn't have happened at all. I'm just guessing it wouldn't have happened anyway, because whatever happened to me seems bad. So bad I can't remember what happened on that day at all... Well, I can remember some things. But why now? Why not sooner?! I'm an idiot.

I walked to school by myself that day. Monday. It seems as though I'm alone... I feel helpless. Absolutely helpless. I can't do anything about it, however. As I walked, I seemed to pass a place that was familiar. More familiar than usual. I've noticed this place a few times, but I don't remember it this well. I stood still, looking all around me. Hm... What is it about this place that reminds me of something... Strange? I better not think of it too much. Besides, I don't want to be late to school.

I arrived at school, and without thinking, let my feet drag me through the halls. I didn't know what I was doing. "Watch your step," said a voice. I snapped back to reality only at that moment, and realised I was falling to the ground. I closed my eyes in defence. I opened them a moment later, to see I was landed firmly in Len's arms. "Gyaah!" I squeaked.

"Do you mind?" asked Len. I practically jumped out of his arms. Some people were watching.

"I... I apologise. Okay?" I replied.

"_Not _okay. Do you realise now that I have to disinfect or even burn my clothes now you've touched them?" snapped Len. Oh, the attitude on that little b...

"Excuse me? I should be the one who disinfect or burn my clothes now that YOU'VE touched them!" I sharply replied.

"Ooh, hasn't someone got an attitude?" Len questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Says you!" I yelled. More people were staring now.

"Why don't you just go and disappear, like the loser and nobody you are?" Len asked.

"Why... Why would you even say that?" I asked.

"Because take a hint, I hate you! I despise the very sight of you! You have no idea how annoying you are, and how good you think you can be!" Len yelled. Harsh...

"Rrh... We-well...! I'm not going to take that of someone like you! You're ridiculous, did you know that?! And hey... While we're at it... You obviously couldn't have hated me that much... Maybe our classmates would like to know about a little thing..." I said, a smirk beginning to form on my face.

"What? No... Don't you dare!" Len shouted.

"Ooh, tell us!" shouted a person, who was observing. Nearly everyone in the halls crowded around us.

"Well... You know how Kagamine Len is known for his cheeky behaviour, don't you? Well, he's more... Mysterious than you think. Or should I say, more perverted than you think. You all know April Fools' Day, of course... Right? Well, on that day he fake confessed his love to me, but then, later on... He came to my front door at 2am, and tried to kiss me. And in the library... He was reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_, a detailed sexual book... And from there, he felt me up, didn't he? He said he was attracted to me for real," I explained, loudly and clearly. Everyone was shocked.

"Oh my GOD! KAGAMINE LEN IS A RAPIST!" everyone screeched at once, beginning to laugh.

"S-Shut up!" Len shouted. No-one stopped their laughter. Worked... Payback for the stupid pervert.

"It's true, everyone!" I shouted.

"Stop it! Stop it, now!" Len yelled. Everyone continued, and I watched as Len ran off, shoving several people aside. Ah, now I feel better. The crowd eventually died down, and people split apart. Miki and Piko approached me.

"Rinny-chan! What... Why did that just happen?" Miki asked.

"Why? Because he was pissing me off! Did you hear the attitude coming from him?!" I replied.

"I know, but... He looked pretty upset," Miki said.

"Maybe I should go speak to Len-kun. He is my friend after all," Piko sighed.

"I'll tag along. But only secretly to see what he says." Miki looked at us both.

"Ehh...! I'll go, too!" she whined, and followed I and Piko.

I stood outside of the room that Len was in, and Piko went in himself. Miki stayed with me. I heard parts of their conversation. "Len-kun... What's up?" Piko asked.

"It's Rin. Damn her! Why did she have to spread that about me?!" Len yelled.

"Is it... True...? I hate to ask this, but... You know."

"I can't help it, Piko-kun. I... I can't tell you anything more, but just know, I wouldn't have done it if I... That's the part I can't tell you," Len said.

"I see. Do you want to see Rin-chan?" Piko asked. IDIOT! I felt like screaming.

"I suppose so..." sighed Len.

"One second, then." Piko left the room, and looked at me.

"You are dead," I mouthed to Piko, and angrily shoved past him. I entered the room that Len was in. I saw his tear-stained face. Oh, crap... "Oh, um. Len-kun..." I mumbled, remembering how I used to really like Len. I don't think I'm completely over it. I tried to control the colour of my face. I can't blush in a situation like this, damn it.

"What?" Len snapped, sniffling.

"I... I didn't know how badly it would affect you. Okay?" I asked.

"It's NOT okay!" Len yelled. I felt kind of scared now. Would he hurt me...? I've seen his aggressive side, and that was only in Year 7. "Do you realise what you've done to me?"

"Is it... Really that bad...?" I asked.

"You have no idea," Len sharply said.

"I... Well... It's... It's your own fault." Oh please, is that the best I could think of?

"HOW is it my fault?! I didn't ask to be controlled, did I?! You have no idea how much of a living hell my life is, Kagamine Rin!" Len shouted.

"Controlled...? What?" I questioned.

"I can't tell you."

"So why bring it up, genius?" I asked. Len stared at me, angrily. He wasn't impressed by that remark, clearly, but he was bothered by it. Clearly. I sat down beside him, sighing. "I'm sorry, okay? I just... You were so horrible to me. Could I really help it? Of course not."

"Like I said... You have no idea," said Len, shuffling along, moving away from me.

"Len-kun, do you know... Megpoid Gumi?" I asked, shivering slightly at the name.

"Ugh. Her. Don't you dare mention her around me."

"Well, I... I think she did something to me on Saturday... I can't remember anything what happened that night..." I said. Len looked at me. He seemed interested by what I just said. Okay then?

"Did you just say you can't remember anything that happened?" Len asked, raising his voice in concern.

"Uh yeah..." I said.

"She... She did that to me, too, once!" Len yelled.

"Eh...?" I mumbled.

"I'll be a second. Actually, no. Come with me. Somewhere quiet." Len stood up, and took my hand. He pulled me up. Since it was unexpected, I fell on top of him, the both of us landing on a table. _Oh, dear lord._

"Well, this is awkward." Len quickly got up, and so did I. I'm surprised he didn't do anything. I looked over to the door, to see Piko and Miki staring in. _Fantastic._

"Come on, forget what just happened. Where are we going?" I asked. Len opened the door, and Miki and Piko jumped. I stood beside Len.

"Eep!" Miki squeaked.

"Whatever you just saw was a complete misunderstanding!" I and Len yelled, at the same time. WHY?!

"Well, well, well... Whatever you two say," smirked Piko.

"God damn it, Piko-kun!" Len shouted.

"Now now, you two... It's perfectly acceptable and definitely cute for this to happen!" giggled Miki.

"GOD DAMN IT, MIKI-CHAN!" I snapped.

"Buzz off, you two, we gotta go somewhere private!" Len said. Miki and Piko stared at each other, eyes wide open. I felt my face flare up, and I had the urge to smack my face off a wall.

"NOT like that! Damn your mouth, Kagamine Len!" I screeched. Len nervously laughed.

"Well... See you two around," Miki smirked, and walked off giggling with Piko. Len put my hand through mine, making my face stay bright red. Len smiled slightly, and then he ran, taking me with him. I guess we're going somewhere to talk about what we just discussed in the classroom.

Len stopped running at a private corner outside. No-one was around. "So... Um..." I mumbled. I felt my hand still being held by Len's. Len looked down, and realised himself. He let go, as if it wasn't awkward at all.

"It's just about Gumi... Do you know what she's like?" Len asked.

"Not really. I don't remember anything that happened to me on Saturday. Except... I was... Thrown off a lamp-post, believe it or not..." I said.

"No, it's fine. I believe it. It's... Happened to me before," Len replied.

"Really? So it's definitely Gumi?" I asked.

"Most likely was her. She's an evil bitch, I hate her. I... I can't say what else she does though. But Rin-chan, trust me, you will get your memory of it back. I did."

"How will I get it back...? It seems impossible..." I sighed.

"How about I try and help you? I'd do anything to gain your trust back, really..." Len said.

"Oh... Um... Okay then."

"Let's start with this... What do you remember from Saturday?" Len asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but the bell indicating that school had started rang.

"Damn... We'll talk later, okay? How about after school?" I asked.

"Sure. Do you... Want to come to my house to discuss it?" Len questioned, his face starting to go red. I smiled, and nodded.

"Okay. That would be nice..." I said. We both made our way into the school building, not saying another word to each other. But... Len is different now. So much different than he once was. If he can trust me with what he means by 'controlled', then... Maybe he's not so bad after all.

I sat in tutor, crowded by Miki and Piko. "So, what happened when you two went alone?" Miki asked. I sighed.

"It's not a big deal you know, Miki-chan. We were just talking."

"About what?!" Piko shouted. Miki and I looked at him. "Sorry..."

"About nothing. It... It's nothing to concern you two, so it's fine. Don't worry," I said.

"Are you sure?" Miki asked.

"Yeah, are you? You can tell us if anything happened. Y'know, since Len-kun did try to r-"

"Just stop accusing him!" I burst out, interrupting Piko's sentence.

"What...?" Piko asked. What is wrong with me now...? I wouldn't have dreamed of defending anyone, never mind Len.

"I... I said, stop accusing him. He told me that he couldn't help it. Aren't you willing to believe him? I mean... I barely speak to Len-kun, and I believe him. You're his friend, you should believe him more than I do!" I yelled. I don't care if I attracted attention.

"Rinny-chan, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting so different lately," Miki said, sighing.

"I... I'm fine. I should be, anyway."

"Whatever you say..." Miki replied.

_~TimeSkip~_

After school, I and Len walked back to his house together, getting some strange looks off people. God, this is awkward. "Uhm... Maybe we should've been more discreet..." I mumbled. I felt people staring at me.

"Uh yeah, maybe..." Len agreed, mumbling himself. We walked faster, and with in no time, we were at Len's house. Len unlocked his front door. "Well, this is it. Make yourself at home."

"Oh, uh... Okay," I said. Len tossed his keys just anywhere, and walked into the living room. I followed him, unsure of what to do. He sat on the couch, and patted the space beside him. I awkwardly sat down beside him. "So... About our discussion. So, you're gonna try and help me?"

"That's right. So... What do you remember happening after you began to realise what was happening? I know that sounds confusing, but... Yeah," Len said, slightly laughing.

"Heh... Well. I remember waking up in my bedroom. It was dark. My parents told me that I was found outside of the park, but no memory comes from it. After a while, I started to get these really bad headaches whenever I saw Gumi, or her brother... What's his name again...?"

"Gumo."

"Yeah. Him. And like, whenever I saw those two, I got these terrible head pains... I ended up fainting, and woke in the school's infirmary. Then Gumi was there... I felt better. She was being nice, and she offered me some chocolates. All of a sudden, I started getting distant flashbacks of Saturday. Then it occurred to me that Gumi was somehow connected to it all... I was thrown off a lamp-post. I don't know how. I remember parts of her speaking... It was awful. Just awful, and pure evil..." I explained.

"I see... Well. The thrown off a lamp-post part is easy. I've been thrown off a wall before by Gumi. It's her eye control. They turn amber... Did you know that?" Len asked. I got a sudden flash. I remembered more of what happened. Yes... Gumi's eyes did turn amber! And she lifted me up... Oh God. It's terrible to think of. Terrifying.

"I remember!" I yelled.

"That's good! It really is... Rin-chan, if only I could tell you what Gumi really does..." Len said. I believed him. He seems so... Genuine now.

"W-Why can't you?" I asked.

"I... I don't know what would come of it. I do trust you with my secret, but... As I said... Gumi is... She's not like us, that's all I can say."

"I see. Well, it's okay. I'm glad you've helped me," I smiled. I felt something new occur inside of me. Do I like Len again? No... Of course not... But I can't help but smile around him now.

"I think I have an idea of how Gumi could have done something to you... I got it! She can... Well... She can erase memories of people. It's happened to me before, but I managed to gain mine back. She's probably told you something, but you can't remember it, because of her memory eraser," Len said.

"Yes... She probably has done that. But why would somebody be so evil?" I asked.

"I don't know." Len shrugged.

"I... Wait! I think she said that I have no idea what I'm getting myself into, and she's not who she seems! I-I remember!" I shouted.

"That's great! Can you fully remember?" Len questioned. I remained silent for a moment, thinking.

"Y-Yes! I... I do! Gumi... She was getting herself all bitchy, as she does, and getting into a fight with me. Then she told me that I wouldn't remember it, and that I would have to act like I didn't know Gumo-kun or her at school! It makes sense! And... It's thanks to you..." I said, blushing. I and Len kept silent, our eyes meeting. Len's face was red now. Oh man, this felt tense, and awkward.

"Uh..." Len mumbled. I found myself getting closer to Len. Something drawing us together. I kept telling myself how wrong this was, but nothing inside of me listened. I don't have feelings for Len! I can't! I can't! I... I can't... I...

Len's lips met mine, and it felt soft. Tears were in my eyes, and it felt so wrong. Yet... I... I don't know what's happening to my emotions. Rushing all over the place, they are. After gaining self control, I pulled myself away. I was shocked at myself. How did this manage to happen? I stared at Len, and he was staring back. No words came out, but we were both offended and shocked by our actions. I found the strength to act. It was stupid. Completely stupid! But... I ran out of Len's house, without looking back. Nothing could fix this. What we had just done... Unforgivable.

The next day, I spent every minute of my time avoiding Len. I avoided Gumi. I even avoided Gumo. Gumi is a completely crazy and evil bitch, with a terrible family. Gumo having a sister like that... There's every chance he could be exactly like Gumi. I only stuck around with Miki and Piko. "So you remember everything...?" Miki asked. We were stood at my locker.

"Yep. Everything. Guys, Gumi is not to be trusted!" I said, in a quite quiet voice. Just in case she heard.

"What about Len-kun? You two seemed fine after yesterday, but... Now you aren't talking at all?" Piko asked.

"I... I don't know. It's nothing," I lied.

"Did you two nearly kiss? Because if Len-kun put ANY moves on you-!"

"It was nothing..." I said.

"Are you sure?" Piko asked. I nodded. Len was walking by, but stopped when he saw me. I saw him, too. Our eyes met like they did last night, right before we...

"Rin-chan."

"Len-kun..." I mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Please, we can't act like we didn't k-"

"Well we did!" I yelled, now looking up at him. I knew what he was going to say.

"I know, but... Rin-chan, don't you know that I-"

"Shut up!" I interrupted. This was the second time I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan. I really am. I just wanted you to trust me, but I guess I blew it by making what happened... Happen," Len sighed.

"Yeah, well you got that right! Please, just do me a favour, and keep away from me. Nothing but trouble happens when you're around! The first time, you were a complete pervert who wanted to feel me up whenever you pleased, a-"

"I told you, I was controlled."

"Stop interrupting me!"

"You interrupted me first, genius," remarked Len. I glared at him. Miki and Piko were probably really confused.

"Whatever! Anyway. And now? You...! You did what you did." I didn't want to publicly announce it. No, I won't go that low again. He may be Len, but I'm not that dumb this time around.

"I'm sorry... I took it too far! How many more things do you want me to tell you? Just to let you know how sorry I am?!" Len shouted.

"No, I'm sorry..." I said.

"You are?" Len asked.

"Yeah... _Sorry that you're a freaking asshole!_" I yelled, and stormed away. I shoved past Len as I did so, which hopefully nearly knocked him flat on his sorry ass. I did NOT start that kiss off, he did! I don't know why I ever let Kagamine Len back into my life! Rrh... I'm such a hopeless romantic, and when it does come to some sense of romance, the guy is either a pervert or a damn jerk!

I couldn't think of what to do after all of that had happened. Why is life so hopelessly ridiculous? I really don't know what to do, in all honesty... Miki and Piko aren't bothering this time. I don't blame them. Len isn't even bothering with me. I don't blame anyone. Before I do anything, I need to sort some things out with Gumi. If she DARES to try anything this time... She is for it. She really is. I need to do this, once and for all.

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**WELL! One of Elli's famous cliffhangers return! I'll be back soon, hopefully, with Chapter 7 of April Fool's Love, and it isn't the last chapter, don't worry! There's plenty more coming your way, and plenty of twists indeed. Man, I am so sorry for not updating as soon as I'd like to, but as I said, school and stuff. I love you guys really! Elli...Out~!**_


	7. Everything and Anything: Ch7

_**Hey ho, guise! 8D How's it goin'?! Well, yep, I'm back with Chapter 7 of April Fool's Love, and I THINK this will be the chapter where just EVERYTHING gets explained. I owe it to you guys - You've been waiting. All backstories, explanations and stuff can be found here hopefully, so I hope you all enjoy! ^^ But first, we have a couple of reviews to go through, haha! First up, is my lovely Kitty Kat! And she says: 'Y'all better mention me next time, FOOL. Nice chappie, btw. KISS SCEEEEEENNEEE! THANK YOU DEAR C: but JEEZ, that last bit confused me. o3o xD KITTY KAT C:' - Hurr, you got your mention this time, FOOL. Why thankyou, I'm glad you appreciated my chapter. You're welcome for the kiss scene. What the heck do you mean, it confused you? Ah well... **_

_**NEEEXT! ^o^ We have a review from my faithful Kisshu4eva! They said: 'Yay! another cliffie! That somehow makes me ecstatic at having read an excellent chapter and desperate and crazed for more...YOU NEED TO UPDATE! please :) and it was really cute!' - YAY cliffhangers. Elli's famous cliffhangers - Just amazing, aren't they? c: Thank you so much! Not many people's called my chapter's excellent ^^" I'm glad you found it cute, there'll be less fluffy-ness later, I'm sure, due to an M scene... hurr...-COUGH- anyway. c: Thank you.**_

_**Next~! We have a review from the lovely Cristal12997, and they said 'Interesting and poor rin What wait in the future, Is great the story' - Um, thanks? I'm sorry! I'm not insulting your English skills but I can't understand all that much. x3 I get that you think it's interesting. Hehe, sorry, I understand English mightn't be your first language, Cristal!**_

_**Lastly! An anonymous review from 'Wish', and they said basically Rin is a bitch - Umm, thanks...? o3o**_

_**Well, that's all for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 7! c:**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''**_

_**~Chapter Seven: Everything and Anything!~**_

I went to go talk to Gumi on Monday morning. Straight away. If this is at school, then she can't do anything too serious to me. I looked around, to find her in a classroom. Uh, okay? Wait. Other people are there... Len. Miki. Piko. Gumo. Well, this shall get interesting. "Ooh, the star of the show is here~!" beamed Gumi's voice. Ugh, what a face-ache. She opened the door, and stepped aside. I guess I'm meant to enter. I walked into the classroom.

"What's... Going... On?" I asked. I found it a little hard to breathe. Oh God, is this another messed up dream or something?

"Gumi invited us here," said Miki.

"It's been a while, Rin-chan..." mumbled Gumo. I connected my eyes with his. It's been ages since we last spoke...

"Yeah," I agreed, slightly blushing now.

"Don't want any interruptions now!" Gumi smiled, and locked the classroom door.

"Um, should I be concerned at all?" Piko asked.

"Don't worry. My sister agreed not to try anything funny, otherwise she'd pay," Gumo replied.

"Take a seat," said Gumi.

"I'll stand, thank you very much, you little bitch," I said, snapping at her already.

"What's your deal?" Gumi asked, eyeing me up and down.

"DON'T eye me up and down like I'm something lower than you, brat, or I'll knock you straight off the face of existence!" I snapped.

"What's wrong, seriously?" Gumi questioned.

"YOU! You smashed me off a lamp-post, treated me like a piece of something on your shoe, made your eyes go all amber-weird-colour-THING and then erased my memory! And yes, BITCH, I am back!" I yelled.

"Well, someone's had a hard day," replied Gumi. Is that all she has to say, damn it?!

"Guys... Let's not try to argue. Gumi invited us here so we could talk about some stuff. Weird stuff has been happening, hasn't it? Well, thanks to my convincing, she's agreed to answer any questions that you have," Gumo said.

"Wait... If Gumi didn't affect me or Piko-kun, then why are we here?" Miki wondered.

"HA, oblivious," remarked Gumi.

"ZIP IT, BRAT!" I screeched.

"Just stop arguing!" Len shouted. We all silenced ourselves, but Gumi began to speak.

"Okay... Well, first of all, I'm not who you think I am. Neither is Gumo-nii."

"Gumo-kun...?" I asked. He just stared down at his feet, as if he were ashamed.

"We were both born into our family, possessing these... Powers, believe it or not. That's why my eyes can go amber. It's all complicated. It was forced upon me to take on the role of being stuck with one boy, who is basically my servant. Every April Fools' Day, Len-kun is forced to say 'I love you' to a girl, and he's meant to mean it," Gumi started.

"Oh, that is-!"

"Disgusting, huh?" interrupted Gumi.

"Yeah," I said.

"Anyway... Since he passed it off as a joke, he was punished. Controlled."

"Controlled to do what, exactly?" Miki wondered.

"Well... Be a pervert, basically. It's funny to watch him suffer, and to watch the girl suffer. Of course, the whole idea of me being stuck with a guy is so he can find a suitable partner. He will go through a few girls, then the very last one I pick, it should go okay," Gumi explained.

"Waaait, YOU selected me to go through all of this?!" I shouted.

"Well of course. I knew how much you loved Len-kun." Len stared at me, and I felt my face heat up rapidly. Did she have to say that out loud, damn it?!

"You loved me...?" Len asked. I ignored his question.

"C-Continue with it already, woman!" I yelled. My lord...

"Very well. Do you understand why Len-kun has been sticking around? He has to love you. He's being forced into it. If he doesn't love you, then he'll get punished even more."

"But...! I hate being felt up by him, and even when he isn't feeling me up - Forced to love me? That's bad, too!" I protested.

"Well it doesn't matter, because next year, he'll be finding his last partner," Gumi said.

"Oh... Well." I don't care! Do I...?

"Continuing. I was forced with this position many years ago. In fact, I was only six years old when I started. I know it sounds bad, but puppy love really did matter to my parents, or so they said. They also told me the oldest child would have to do this, but since Gumo-kun is a male, I had to do it," Gumi said.

"What's... What's Gumo-kun's powers, then?" I questioned.

"He can make people fall for him with his charming ways, then subconsciously takes over the female's mind. He can also make the hypothetical female's mind believe him, whether he's lying or not." That... Bastard...!

"Gumo-kun! Did you do that to me?!" I snapped.

"He even tried to be a little _too _sweet with me," said Miki. Piko and Len were remaining silent.

"I'm sorry..." sighed Gumo. Ugh. Not forgiven.

"Now... A little more about what I can do. Since I am the child with highest ranking, I get the most powers. Therefore, moving us on to mind control and memory erasing and also lifting objects or people up with my mind. Let us begin at when you first saw me use my object or person lifting, Rin." Shit, she saw me.

"Ehehe, well..." I mumbled, nervously laughing.

"It's all to do with my mind, and eye power. My eyes turn amber to first of all gain control of the object or person, then my mind takes over. This allows me to lift the person or object, no matter how heavy or light it is. Which is why I threw Len-kun off a wall, since he was doing my freaking head in," Gumi explained.

"Hey, you were being too bitchy that day!" snapped Len.

"That still doesn't explain why Gumo-kun was a bastard about the whole thing!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, because if you found out the truth too early, then it could severely damage things," Gumo said.

"Oh yeah, like what? You stupid little..." I cursed.

"Continuing!" Gumi interrupted. "Mind control. Getting in your head. Like I did with you, Rin. And Miki, Piko and Len. But before we get to those parts, since they are the most vital parts, let us go on to mind erasing. A simple little trick once you get to master it. You focus, gain the person's mind control, and then bam! It's so easy, I almost feel bad about it," smirked Gumi.

"Over-confident little slut," I growled.

"Okay. Mind control. Let me begin easy. First with Piko, then Len, then Rin, then Miki. Although, Miki's is completely beyond mind control... Anyway. Piko. When you hated Miki beyond no belief, it was my doing. I found it hilarious. It's the same with Len. Get little Rinny all confused on her feelings, then make Len hate her. Despise her! Hilarious. And I got in your mind, Rin, by giving you those chocolates. Haha, it was so easy!" Gumi laughed.

"Oh, you are SO pushing it, little girl!" I threatened.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to go completely serious here. Whatever I say, I will understand if you hold a grudge against me for the rest of my life. I was evil back then. Sickeningly evil. At least now, my inner demon has slightly calmed itself... However, what I done... Keep in mind, that my age does not matter in this situation - I am older than I actually am. I just like to say I'm thirteen."

"It's all about me... Isn't it?" asked Miki.

"Unfortunately. Well, there's no time to waste..." Gumi replied. I sat down next to Piko and Miki. Gumo remained next to his sister. Len stayed in a corner of the room by himself. I felt an unsettling atmosphere beginning to develop. Gumi really was being serious now. "Okay... Miki. You know how you were nearly stillborn...?"

"How do you know about that?! Why are you telling two complete strangers this, too?!" Miki yelled, obviously feeling self-conscious about that fact. In all my years I've known Miki, she's never got completely angry. Now, she was really angry.

"I apologise."

"You should apologise, you little...!" Miki cursed. I've never seen this side to Miki. Ugh. Gumi's caused an awful lot of shit.

"Allow me to continue. Well, with this fact known... It was... My fault," Gumi said. I, Miki, Piko and Len stared at Gumi. As always, Gumo was just staring down at his feet, as if he were ashamed.

"And you should be ashamed of having a sick in the head bitch of a sister!" I snapped, losing it.

"I didn't mean for any harm to be caused," Gumo said.

"Liar!" I yelled.

"I'm not a liar! Don't you dare call me that!" Gumo shouted.

"Bastard..." I mumbled.

"YOU'RE to blame for my suffering?!" Miki screeched.

"You're in for it now," I remarked.

"I admit, at the time, it was hilarious, but-"

"You found my suffering _funny_?!" Miki spat.

"But now it-"

"Screw you!" Miki interrupted, and stormed out of the room.

"Miki-chan!" Piko called, and went after her.

"You evil little bitch..." I said, and followed Piko.

_~Len's POV~_

Gumi really hurt Miki. Gumo hurt Rin. Gumi hurt Piko, too. "You're such a heartless little bitch, you know that, Gumi?" I asked, looking at her. Gumi didn't do anything. Gumo looked just so motionless. "Answer me!"

"What do you expect me to say?!" Gumi yelled.

"To apologise to Miki-chan! The fact that you also rub it in by saying you found it fucking amusing is sick. You ought to burn in a fire and die a painful death," I coldly said.

"Okay, that's it! Stop talking to my sister as if she intended for all of this to happen!" Gumo yelled.

"What, now you're defending her? After she MADE an innocent baby stillborn? You know, bitch, if you didn't somehow stop that, and Miki-chan wasn't even with us, then you would be one fucking dead little ... Rr!" I yelled, unable to say more mean things about her. The list is just that endless.

"Just calm down already! Jesus!" Gumo snapped.

"No way! Gumi. Tell me - Why didn't you tell Rin-chan about the fact you controlled me to do those perverted acts? And hey - Here's something I don't quite get. Gumo, you pretended like you knew fuck all about when I was controlled to try and rape Rin-chan in the library that time. I find that rather odd," I said. Both fell silent. Exactly. I knew they wouldn't say anything to that.

"Wait... I... I just didn't want to hurt Rin-chan."

"What do you mean? I've ended up hurting her twice! More than that! Because of your sister's sick mind, I've tried to sexually harrass and rape Rin-chan more than enough, and because of that, our relationship did grow, only due to you two, which again ended in disaster, because of you two."

"Listen to yourself, you're making no damn sense!" Gumi yelled.

"I've had it up to here with you, and your fucking smart mouth!" I snapped, and smacked her across the face. Gumi held her cheek, wincing. Gumo stood forward, to protect his sister.

"Listen, Len! What the hell is your problem?! Sure, Gumi-imouto has her faults, but this? You're older than her! Why don't you just keep out of our lives from now on?!" Gumo shouted.

"What's _my _problem? Ha, oh how you make me laugh! My problem is that walking disaster that you're so wrongly protecting! And why don't I keep out of your lives? Well, simply because that bitch keeps following me where ever I go," I said.

"I-I didn't ask to be hit...!" Gumi cried.

"Shut your whiny little mouth, brat. You've thrown me off a brick wall, controlled me and hit me countless times." With that, I stormed out of the room, to be alone.

_~Rin's POV~_

I, Piko and Miki were alone, hidden at the far end of the school. Lessons had begun, but we didn't care. Miki was angry and upset. I and Piko were trying our best to help Miki stay calm. "I can't believe her... All my years, I've wondered: Why me? Why am I the only one to suffer so much? I've never ever known what could have possibly caused my stillbirth, and what's even more shocking than a child being stillborn is the fact that it survives. I've always wondered why... And to find that it's by that brat who thinks she can say what the hell she wants, when she wants..." Miki said.

"If she did do that, then she ought to be burned at the stake for her witchcraft," I said.

"There's no way she can be forgiven. Even if we didn't know her at all," Piko said.

"And that Gumo... Imagine how much worse he may be! He could have done anything to cause any suffering in our lives!" I yelled.

"That's a possibility, definitely," Piko replied.

"I can't... Ugh! I just can't believe her! She's such a bitch!" Miki yelled. She really was angry.

"Miki-chan, calm down. It's gonna be alright," Piko said.

"Oh, what do you know?!" Miki snapped.

"I know how to make you shut up."

"Lia-" Piko kissed Miki. That's cute, hehe. Miki looked shocked. "-...r".

"Are you okay now?" Piko asked. Miki nodded, her face bright red.

_~TimeSkip~_

After school, Miki and Piko went off with each other, but I just stayed at my locker. All of this is unbelievable... I don't know who to trust now. Well, obviously I can trust Miki and Piko but I can't trust Len or Gumo... To think, I was starting to wonder who I should like out of the two of them, but... After the little incident between I and Len, I'm not sure what to think. And the fact I know the truth about Gumo and Gumi... Well. "Rin-chan?" asked a voice. I turned around at the mention of my name.

"What, Len-kun?" I asked.

"I... I didn't come here to argue with you, I just want to let you know I'm sorry," Len said.

"Sorry... For what?" I wondered.

"For everything. For entering your life. That time when I stopped those two boys from hurting you all those years back, I genuinely wanted to protect you, but... Not long after, the curse that Gumi controls got put on me. I should never have entered your life - Just look at all that's happened! I've ruined everything for you, haven't I...?" Len shouted. He sighed.

"Why are you blaming yourself...? Surely, Gumi is to blame for it all..." I said.

"No. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry, and... I really did like you for who you are before I got cursed."

"W-What...?" I asked, my face starting to heat up.

"I should just stay out of your life, though. It's for the best. Okay?" Len said.

"O-Okay..." I replied, staring at my feet. Len gently lifted my chin up, and looked me in the eye. As embarrassed as I felt, I let him hold my eye contact. He just admired my eyes for a while, before doing anything. When he did act, he kissed my cheek softly. He let go of me, and then walked away. I watched him walk, feeling disappointed. This just confused me even more. Fantastic.

At the weekend, I met up with Miki. We went out to a cafe, and I told her everything that happened after school with Len. "Waaaaitttt wait wait! So he actually did like you?! MAN, you're an idiot! You could've told him you loved him after the first year!" Miki shouted.

"Shut up! We're in public! Besides... It's not like I can go: 'Oh hi, Len-kun! How's it going? By the way, I love you!' Can I?!" I replied.

"Okay, so not exactly the word 'love', but... You could've told him you liked him," Miki said.

"I couldn't! I was too embarrassed. I was also afraid he and his friends would make fun of me," I sighed.

"You know what guys are like, they hide their feelings. I know that from Piko-kun. Well actually, it was me who was being all ridiculous around him... That's not the point! You should try and get Len-kun back!" Miki shouted.

"I don't know. I still haven't came to terms with my feelings for Gumo-kun."

"WHAT feelings for him?!" Miki exclaimed.

"Oops, I forgot to mention that..." I mumbled, blushing.

"I wouldn't like him! No offence. He's a gentleman and all, but it's all an act. He's related to Gumi - He could do anything to you if he wanted," Miki said.

"You have a point, but still..." I replied.

"Well, it's your choice. But whatever choice you make, just think... You have to pick between two. Who can you trust the most? I'll help you make this choice easily!" Miki laughed. I sipped my juice.

"Well..." I said, thinking. Who _did _I trust most? I trusted Gumo. Until he lied to me... I trusted Len, until he got all perverted, but he was controlled. I trusted Len again, but then we kissed and then... "Screw it, it's too hard." I let out a long sigh.

"It's confusing, huh?" Miki asked.

"You know it. Anyway... I didn't come here to discuss boys. Let's just have a fun day out," I replied.

"Good idea! Ooh, I just remembered! There's a sale on in the shopping centre!" Miki exclaimed.

"No. Nope. Nuh-uh!" I yelled.

"PLEASEEE!" Miki loudly begged.

"Shut up! People are staring!" I hissed.

"I don't care! Pleaaaaseee!" Miki shouted.

"No way! The last time I went on a sale shopping trip with you, I had to stop you from spending £50 on a dress! That thing was worth like £12!" I replied.

"I won't do that again, I promiseeee!" Miki yelled.

"Fine." I gave into Miki. What a mistake that was.

_~TimeSkip~_

We came out of the shopping centre. Miki had spent £45 and had three bags. My actual god. I only had one, and at that, not even a full one! "Miki-chan, your spending is so out of control," I sighed.

"I don't care, all this stuff was on sale. I have the right to get it while it's a lower price," Miki said.

"They probably _raised _the prices. The shoes you bought - I saw them in another shop for only £8. You spent £17 on them. Damn, what a rip off that shop is," I replied.

"Meh, whatever. You need to learn how to spend! Loosen up, would ya?!" Miki exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah yeah... I don't particularly care for clothes and over-spending," I replied.

"I can tell that. Hehe. Actually, you know what?" Miki asked.

"Mm?" I questioned.

"The big-breasted devil hasn't tortured us for a while," Miki said.

"Ah... Good point. I wonder if anything's been going on with her... Maybe she finally grew up," I laughed. Miki laughed with me.

"So... Will you make your mind up by Monday, do you think?" Miki wondered, changing the subject.

"Maybe I will... Maybe I won't," I said, sighing.

"Just make sure you completely agree with your decision, and that you're satisfied with it. I'll see you Monday." Miki hugged me, and we went our separate ways.

I spent the rest of Saturday and Sunday thinking of if I can trust Len, and if it would be any good at all. I tried to think of anything from Year 7. Any conversations I and Len had, just anything. Wait... I got something! Ugh, how can I forget this?

_~Years Back~_

_It was the last day of Year 7. Everyone was excited to be moving on to Year 8, they were finally taking another step into maturity. Well, most of the people were anyway. Len was stood next to me, looking happy. We were just leaving, but I wanted to stay at my locker for a few more minutes. Miki had already went home. Ah, typical Miki. "I've had a good year, Rin-chan," Len said._

_"Me too... Especially since you've actually thought that I'm important. Heh, I don't get that at all from popular boys," I laughed, slightly blushing._

_"Nonsense... You're plenty important. To me you are, anyway. But I think I need to tell you something..." Len replied, and turned to face me. I looked at him._

_"Um, okay?" I said._

_"Well... At the start of Year 8... I mightn't be myself. I mightn't be the same person at all..." Len started. _

_"What? What do you mean?" I asked._

_"I hope we can still be friends, but it's important for me to tell you this, because... I don't want to hurt you later on," Len replied._

_"I... Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did...!" I said._

_"No, of course you didn't do anything wrong. You're perfect, Rin-chan, trust me. It's just... Something has recently happened, which may affect my personality and behaviour... I'm sorry if it ruins our friendship," Len sighed._

_"Oh... Well... Len-kun, maybe I should tell you something then," I said, breathing in._

_"Okay."_

_"I... I like..." I started, hesitating. _Come on, you can do this, Rin! _I thought. "Never mind."_

_"Oh... Okay... Are you sure?" Len asked._

_"Positive. Uh, anyway... Let's walk home together," I smiled. _

_"Sure thing, Rinny," Len replied. He slid his hand through mine. I looked at our connected hands, and my face heated up instantly. "Just in case I never get to again."_

_"Len-kun..." I mumbled._

_"I like you too," he whispered in my ear._

_~Normal~_

I blushed at the memory. Of course...! How can I freakin' forget that the event ever happened?! I guess it doesn't matter... Len probably forgot after Year 8. When he got into Year 8, and when he said he was going to be different... I guess that he meant the curse was going to be put on him. So he knew about it? If he did, then that's kind of... Ridiculous. He could have stopped it somehow. Oh well... I think my mind is made up. Gumo isn't exactly the nicest of people, so forget him. Now... Just to convince Len to let me back... How? I guess we need a serious talk.

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''**_

_**WOO, and done! I'm sorry for the lateness again ;3; I'm starting to procrastinate more and more as time goes by o3o I guess I have an excuse kind of, because I wrote that KaiGaku Magnet fanfic (which yous should check out, it's M rated yaoi *-*) and yeah. Well, isn't this getting more and more interesting? I hope you can handle the truth about what happened to Miki. It's terrible, but yeah... -cough- I'll see you guys later - But first! Hurrhurr...**_

_**I think that it's appropriate to let you guys vote on where the RinLen lemon scene will take place~ xD So, shall it be in the: a) Hot Tub thing in Len's house**_

_**b) Rin's bedroom**_

_**c) Len's bedroom (it'll make a difference in story line depending on whose bedroom it's in, things like who's uke and seme XD)**_

_**or d) Anywhere you want (specify)**_

_**Soo, I'll see you guys soon! I hope to get a few votes in just to tiebreak and stuff. Be quick on voting, I'm gonna start to write up Chapter 8 in let's say... Two days time, and it'll be published probably a week later knowing me, but whatevs. I don't think Chapter 8 will have that M scene, but Chapter 9 will hopefully and most definitely have it in. See you guys later, and vote! ^^ Peace out~**_


	8. Let's 'Talk': Ch8

_**Um. Yeah. I'm late as usual. No excuses ;3; I'm gonna skip reviews because there's so many o3o But I am SO sorry. I've been- In fact, no. No excuses. Oh and if I've dropped the '-chan' etc then yeah, just go with it ;3 I just want to give a quick shoutout to BlanceRPG for giving me an EPIC idea xD So thank you, BlanceRPG! That idea must've taken a while to think of, and it fixed my writer's block. I could possibly hug you to death right now. So I'm gonna go all out on this M scene. I'll just be dying in the corner if you need me c:**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**~Chapter Eight: Let's... 'Talk'~**_

I didn't really have much time. I wanted to see Len and fix this mess that was going on. So since I had some spare time before school I went to go see him. On my way walking through the halls Gumo stopped me. "You? Get out of my way and I mean it. I am not in the mood for any more of your crap, the same goes with your bratty little sister," I said.

"Rin, don't be so harsh please..." Gumo said.

"Over my dead body. Now move it!" I replied and shoved him out of the way. I walked down the halls but couldn't see Len at all. Instead, Miki came right in my face. "Kyakyakyaaaa! WOMAN!" I squealed.

"Hehe, scared ya!" Miki giggled.

"No duh?!" I yelled.

"Hey, who are you looking for?" Miki asked.

"I'm looking for Len. Seen him?" I replied.

"Uuh... I'm pretty sure I just saw him go to the library." Oh dear god, not a repeat... No. It'll be fine. Just it creeps me out hearing the word 'library' due to past events.

"Okay. Thanks," I said. I made my way to the library. I pushed open the door silently and scanned the room. He's probably at the back. I went to the very back of the library where it was at its quietest. "Interesting book?" Len looked up.

"Rin. It's surprising to see you here so early..." Len said.

"And what's that implying?" I asked, but used a tone of voice that suggested I was just being nice.

"Heh, nothing of course. What is it?" Len replied. I sat down beside him.

"Well it's about what's been happening lately. It's all been ups and downs, huh?" I said, trying to sound somewhat cheerful or.. I don't even know. I need to play this down before something stupid comes out of my mouth. Recently my feelings have been all over the place. I love Len at the start, get confused, like him, hate him, like him... It's just too difficult.

"Well yeah... Before you go any further, I just want to apologise again for my behaviour."

"It's okay I suppose... I mean, your behaviour wasn't but- I, uh- Oh, I don't even know what I'm saying any more. I just..." I said. What do I say? "Ineedyoubackokay?" I spoke extremely fast and then stared at the ground.

"E-Excuse me? I'm sorry... I didn't hear you, honestly," Len said.

"Don't make me say it agaaiinn..." I moaned.

"I'll listen extra carefully. Just speak slower," Len replied, laughing.

"I..." I said, breathing in. "I need you back." I felt somewhat happy with myself that I had finally said my feelings but... Now it just felt plain awkward. What have I said? It's so silent... Maybe he's processing it or just thinking of a way to gently let me down... Staring at the ground with my eyes shut tight. Yeah, that'll be perfectly fine. My face flared up as I felt his hand rest softly on my cheek. "Eh...?"

"I think I need you back too," Len said. I opened my eyes and looked up at Len who was now blushing himself.

"I'm... I'm sorry for all the snapping I've done. I guess I am pretty tsundere," I sighed.

"It's fine. We're both sorry, so let's just start a fresh, okay?" Len asked, smiling. I nodded. Silence hung between us but I felt something strange in me. Something was drawing me closer to Len... And I wasn't exactly protesting. We were seconds away from our lips meeting.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?!" yelled a stuck-up voice. Oh what a little... I and Len jumped away from each other practically.

"Oh, hey Luka..." Len said, coughing. He picked up his book.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, you two!" Luka smiled. Ugh, she's such a fake.

"Actually you were," Len replied. What's this? Len's sticking up for himself... Against the queen of succubus? Nice.

"Oh? How unfortunate for you. You'll just have to continue it later," Luka said.

"No Luka. It's unfortunate for _you._ Can't you just leave us alone? You're an airhead with nothing else better to do," Len said, trying to remain calm. Ooh...

"Ugh. Do you think you can get away with being so bitchy towards me?" Luka asked.

"And you think you can?" I remarked, unable to resist jumping into the argument.

"Oh so she does speak. How cute; you can attempt to argue with me," Luka smirked.

"I'll-!"

"You'll do nothing. There's no point, Rin. It's not like there's anything in her head that we can try to get through to," Len interrupted.

"Good point. Let's go," I said.

_~TimeSkip!~_

I and Len were in different lessons for the last lesson so I just had to meet up with him after school. I waited by my locker but saw someone I really didn't want to see... Gumo. "What?" I snapped.

"You know Rin, I've always liked you. You were interesting from the start," Gumo replied.

"Well tough. I like-"

"Len, is it?" Gumo asked. It's like he's a mind reader. "What do you see in that molester?"

"I beg to differ, harp boy, but your freak of a sister was the one who's in this sick business!" I snapped.

"Mmh, maybe so but can you really trust him after all of this?" Gumo asked.

"What... Of course I can! I've known Len a long time, trust me. Ever since he saved me that day..." I said, going off in my own little world. Heh, that day was probably the best so far, because I met Len.

"Oh please. What a predictable act he must have put on."

"Like you'd know!" I remarked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Besides... What do you see in him? I could treat you much better. You wouldn't be in this little situation if you had steered clear of Kagamine Len... Right?" Gumo said.

"Shut up," I replied.

"You're throwing insults at me as a result to make you feel better because you know for a fact I'm right. Don't you? Your pride just can't take the hit. What a shame... You're such a nice girl, too," Gumo said.

"You'll never be right! Like you know a single thing about feelings..." I mumbled.

"I know about feelings because for the strangest reason, I adore you," Gumo said, a smirk forming on his face.

"You're evil..." I said. I could see the evil glint in his eyes.

"I'm going to tell you a secret because it'll be the last thing you hear..." Gumo replied.

"What?" I asked. I felt a literal wall of tension build around me. It was a horrible feeling.

"I did it. I did it all." His eyes grew redder and the smirk became fuller. "Do you honestly think a little girl could do such dirty work?" Gumo asked.

"No..." I whispered.

"Yep."

"Why?!" I demanded.

"Well, let's see... Oh, I know! Because it's freakin' hilarious!? Of course my look couldn't be tainted so I forced that little bratty sister of mine to look like the evil kid from the start. And me? The sweet gentleman to the rescue. What would I do if she disobeyed? Let's say she'd be 'resting' right now," Gumo explained, still smirking away.

"You bastard!" I screeched.

"Such language from such a beautiful young lady..." Gumo said.

"Oh drop the act, I'm the best fucking tsundere you'll ever meet! Now, I want you to go and die in a hole!" I snapped. Gumo pinned me against the locker. Where's Len...?!

"Like you'll be able to remember this. Oh, and when Gumi put the memory erase on you... Who do you think made those chocolates?" Gumo asked.

"D-Don't come any closer...!" I begged.

"Step away from the lady," said a voice. Whuuuu...? Gumo looked over at the direction of the voice. There stood a female with long-ish black hair but the rest of her features were distant. "What, do I needa repeat myself? AWAY."

"Okay, okay!" Gumo said and let go. What the...

"KYAAAAHH!" she screeched, and charged towards Gumo. Holy sh-

"Aahh!" Gumo yelled and ran off. What the fuck just happened?! I stared at the girl, so, so confused.

"Mind explaining what the hell just happened?" I asked.

"Uh... I just helped you? I guess that guy needed showing."

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Name's Katsu. You can call me Katsu," she smiled.

"Um, thanks I guess..." I mumbled, ignoring that weird part she just said.

"See ya around!" Katsu laughed, and went off quickly. Ah, what a perfectly normal...WHATTHEFUCKJUSTHAPPENED?!

I slowly made my way home wondering what happened to Len. Maybe he got caught up or something. I entered my house. "Ahh... I'm home!" I announced. Good to be back. I slipped off my shoes and pulled on my slippers. I walked to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Where have you been? It's late," my father asked.

"It's only fifteen minutes extra," I replied.

"You haven't been seeing that boy again, have you?" my mother asked, entering the kitchen.

"Who, Len?" I asked, freezing on the spot.

"Yeah, that's it, him... So?"

"Maybe..." I mumbled.

"He's nothing but trouble! Don't you know that?" my father replied.

"He's different now I swear," I said.

"I don't know Rin. Maybe you should try to find a nicer boy. I'm sure you've mentioned Gumo or someone like that before," my mother said. Oh fuck no...

"N-No. He's uh... He turned out to be not so nice," I replied.

"Or did Len just scare him off?" my father asked, making accusations. Well not so much. More like Gumo scared Len away. Kind of? I don't know! My parents need to stop lecturing me though. It's getting annoying and it's getting annoying fast.

"No."

"Well, we don't want you seeing Len any more," my mother said.

"You can't-"

"We can; we're your parents. End of discussion," my father interrupted. Son of a bitch... Fine. I'll act like I go with it.

"Okay. I won't see him any more," I replied. Lieslieslieslieslies.

"Good," my mother smiled. I smiled back. _Fuck it all. _

_~TimeSkip!~_

When Saturday arrived, I thought it would be a good time to go and see Len. And it's urgent. I woke up and got out of bed at 9am. I searched my drawers for a bra. Yeah I have this thing where I can't sleep with one on because it's too uncomfortable. I looked in but couldn't find... Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. "M-MOTHER...!" I called loudly, starting to panic. My mother rushed into my room.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"Mother... W-Where are all my bras..." I mumbled.

"How many times do I have to keep reminding you? You do your own washing!" my mother replied.

"Awwwwww, crap!" I cursed.

"Were you planning on going out?" my mother asked.

"Yes. I'm meeting Miki in half an hour," I replied.

"That won't give me enough time to wash one..." my mother said.

"Please don't tell me I have to go without," I said. I was seriously freaking out.

"Just... Wear a shirt that isn't too obvious," my mother replied.

"I-!"

"Have a nice day sweetie!" she laughed, and left my room. It's official, I'm dead. I looked through my drawers and got out a shirt that didn't show anything too obviously but made sure it was also a nice one. Ugh, all I have is this stupid dark red shirt with a black outlined heart on it. I haven't wore it for ages because on a non-uniform school days before, I wore it and got the piss taken out of me for it. Stupid mother's choices... I also got some black jeans. Decent enough... I got changed and avoided looking at my braless chest. This is going to feel ridiculous!

When half an hour had passed there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" I called. I went downstairs and opened the door. "Len!" I hissed, and shoved him out of the doorway. "I'm off now!" I slammed the door behind me.

"Hey, you're kinda pushy this morning," Len said.

"Sorry! It's just, my parents don't want me seeing you any more," I replied.

"Well tough bananas, I'm staying right here with you Rinny," Len smiled.

"Heh, thanks... Did you come across Miki by the way, on your way here?" I asked.

"Um, last I saw her, she was going to Piko's house."

"That dirty so and so forgot about me..." I mumbled.

"We'll meet her on the way."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Um... I don't mean to be rude but... Why aren't you wearing a bra?" Len asked. I flared up.

"KAGAMINE LEN, YOU ARE SO FOR IT!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry!" he whined.

"Uugh... Why were you looking there anyway?" I asked.

"I wasn't! I glanced at your top to see what you were wearing. You always look nice of course, but... I guess that perverted thing is still rubbing off on me a bit," Len replied.

"Ah well." I'll tell him all about the other stuff later. As we walked we caught up to Piko and Miki. Well, what we saw anyway... We approached a corner and behind there was a little wall kind of place. And look at what we found? "WHEEEW! Something's heatin' up!" I smirked. Len whistled in a suggestive manner which set me off laughing. Piko and Miki stopped kissing, extremely embarrased.

"God damn it!" Miki cursed.

"Sorry, were we interrupting?" Len asked, trying not to laugh.

"Ha, so funny," Piko sarcastically said.

"So once you're done with your little session, may we go out now?" I asked.

"At least I've had my first kiss!" Miki remarked. Owch.

"Uh, let's not go there," Len said quickly.

"Oh? Let's show Miki how wrong she is," I said, smirking.

"UH... Rin..." Len mumbled. Damn this side of me!

"Just joking," I said. I hate my mind sometimes but I'm not gonna go kissing Len randomly. It nearly happened during the week... Why did Luka have to screw it up?

"I got an idea for where we should go!" Miki said.

"Oh great, Miki's fantastic date ideas," I replied.

"Date?" Len and Piko asked, looking concerned.

"Shhhhhhhhh...ugar." I just said date didn't I.

"Nice one Rinny," Miki smirked. What was that? I just felt a slap in the face from Karma.

I, Len, Miki and Piko made our way into town and decided to go into a milkshake place. We took a table for four and decided what we wanted to get. "Two shares?" Piko asked. I and Miki stared at each other, probably reading each other's minds at this point.

"Sure," I and Miki said at the same time.

"Okay. It's on us. Right Piko?" Len asked.

"Right," Piko replied. The two stood up and went to order two share milkshakes. When they were out of earshot...

"Indirect kissing!" Miki squeaked, giggling.

"Hehehe, those suckers," I smirked. When they returned, Len sat beside me and Piko sat beside Miki. "Now, before we drink... We men know what you two are thinking," Len said.

"You're a man? You wish," I teased.

"So when we're drinking from the milkshake, you can't drink. Same goes for us when you two drink," Piko said.

"Damn it!" I and Miki cursed.

"Hah, suckers," Len and Piko said together, smirking.

_~TimeSkip!~_

The four of us had a good time and stayed out right until half five. It was fun. We went to the milkshake place then after we went to the fairground, the beach and then just did a bit of walking around town and explored shops. I'm just glad that it's all normal now... Never did I think that all four of us would be having such fun. It's weird, because we've all grown closer. My feelings for Len are definitely back too. I'm just glad that he acknowledges that and he feels the same... "Well, it's been fun. I guess we should be getting back though," Piko said.

"Yeah, it's kinda late," Miki agreed.

"I've really enjoyed today," I replied.

"Hey Rin, I'll walk you home if you want," Len offered. I saw Miki and Piko look at each other.

"I guess we'll go our own ways..." Piko said.

"Don't kiss too much. Don't want your faces hanging off," I teased.

"That's disgusting, you know that. Right?" Miki asked, giving me a death stare.

"I'm only kidding!" I laughed.

"See you on Monday," Miki said, hugging me.

"See yah~" I replied.

"Bye Rin," Piko smiled.

"Bye!" I replied. They were on their way. I and Len made our own way back. "So... Did you enjoy today?"

"Of course I did. It was fun to actually just be having fun... Heh, you know? All this mess with Gumi and Gumo could finally be over. And maybe we could become... Uh," Len replied, struggling to finish.

"Become...?" I asked. Len sighed.

"Never mind," he said, then smiled. "It's not important."

"Oh, okay... If you insist," I replied.

It took a little while longer but I finally came outside of my house. "Well, I'm home." Len and I went quiet. Oh god... Now it's the awkward silence part of the script. Gah.

"Yeah... Uh... See you on Monday I guess," Len said.

"Right..." I mumbled. Len stood there silently some more then to my surprise, he put his hand on my cheek. "L-Len?" He had his eyes closed and was edging closer to me. Oh my god. I need to... Just focus... What's my name again? It was a precious moment. Oh god, please nobody interrupt it... I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine. Ohhh myyyy gooodddd. I'm totally fangirling here! I could feel the warmth of his breath against my lips. Just a little closer...

"Rin!" snapped a voice. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Len snapped away from me, bright red.

"I... I better go Rin. I'll see you on Monday," Len said. He pulled me into a hug and then whispered three little word in my ear. They were so quiet, as if they were meant just for me... So nobody else could hear. _I love you. _He kissed my cheek and walked off. I waited to get killed by my mother. I turned to face her.

"Never gonna see Len again, huh?" she asked.

"I... I can explain!" I sighed.

"I can't wait to hear this one. Go on, get up to your room." It's strange. She didn't seem angry at all. I rolled my eyes and made my way up to my room. I opened the door and was just about to close it, but my mother stopped it with her foot. I sat on a beanie in my room. Here it comes, lecture number... I've lost count. "Look Rin. I'm not going to shout at you," my mother said.

"You're... Not?" I asked, confused. Okay, whoever has my mother can give her back now.

"No. Let's speak from a mother-daughter point of view," my mother said. Oh god. This is why she isn't shouting at me... She's giving me _her _boy advice. HAH, like that will help me.

"Uh... Okay..." I mumbled, preparing for the worst.

"When I was your age, I had a crush on someone. Of course it didn't last but I thought that he was pretty special to me. We dated for three years after all," my mother started.

"Oh? Wow, you've never told me that," I replied.

"I guess it wasn't all that important," my mother said, smiling. "Anyway. When I brought him home one evening after about five months of dating, my parents simply hated him. They were trying all sorts to stop me from seeing this boy but I really liked him."

"Where is this going?" I asked.

"Well, I just thought... I and your father are trying all sorts to stop you from seeing the boy you really like. But seeing you today out there... I realised that we're ruining a pretty big moment, huh?" my mother asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"I remember how I felt when my parents told me I couldn't see him any more. I thought they were wrong and they had no idea, which is why I sneaked out to see him. I think I can relate to how you're feeling," my mother explained.

"So I'm allowed to see him?!" I gasped.

"Yes. I'll talk with your father but make sure he won't refuse," my mother smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed and tightly hugged her. My mother actually does care for me! Haha.

"Now... Your father and I are most conveniently going out tonight, so you have about... Five hours to yourself," my mother said. Ah...

"Oh, I see. I hope you have a good time," I said, smiling. My mother winked and stood up.

"We'll be going in about ten minutes honey," my mother replied. I nodded and then my mother left. Perfect! I can go and see Len now.

About five minutes after my mother and father left to go out, I went to Len's house. I came to the front door of his house. No, I'm not a stalker because I know where he lives. I've been here before in Year 7 but only a few times. I rang the doorbell. I waited but got no answer. Are his parents out or something? I rang the doorbell again. Len's definitely in... "Len?" I called. Still nothing. I opened the door. "Len, is it okay if I come in? I-I need to talk to you." I looked around but couldn't see him. Odd... I walked silently upstairs because maybe he was in his room listening to music or something. I popped my head around the bathroom door. At first I thought I saw nothing so I stepped away but then... It hit me. "LEN?" I asked, flaring up.

"R-Rin?! Holy shit, when did you get in?!" he exclaimed. I covered my eyes and entered the bathroom.

"I needed to talk but apparently you're too deaf to hear your own doorbell!" I yelled. I tried to walk backwards but I felt something slippy underneath my foot. Before I knew it, I was falling forward and my shoes had flipped off. I squealed as I landed in the water face first. I took my hand away from my eyes and looked where I was. I landed near... HOOOOOLLYYYYY SHIIIITTT. I backed away immediately and I tried to get out of the tub but it only made my clothes even more wet.

"Ah! What a mess..." Len grumbled.

"I JUST LANDED NEAR YOUR... YOURR... Thing!" I yelled, embarrased like hell. I couldn't even say the word. Len was covering his lower part, extremely red in the face.

"Here, I'll help you," Len said.

"Thanks but no thanks." I was obviously referring to the fact that Len was fully naked.

"Okay... Just gimme a sec to dry off and stuff," Len said. I got out of the bathtub with a struggle. I was soaking wet. I walked outside of the bathroom, scarred for life. I waited a couple of minutes and then Len came out of the bathroom wearing just his jeans. Fuck, that chest... NO. "Uhh... So what is it?" Len asked.

"I think I wanna dry off first," I replied. I began to get cold.

"Here, I'll lend you something of mine for a while," Len offered. He led me to his bedroom and opened the door. He searched through his drawers. "Well... The best I got is an over-sized t-shirt and shorts. Sorry."

"It'll be fine. I'll just stay here for a bit if that's okay," I replied. Len nodded.

"I'll go out the room so you can change," he said.

"W-Wait...! My clothes are all stiff and hard to get off..." I said. WAIT RIGHT THERE. What exactly is coming out of my mouth?!

"Umm... I guess I could kind of help... If that's okay and not awkward?" Len blushed.

"Yeah." With a bright red face, Len started to lift my top but then stopped when it came to a certain area. He let go of the shirt and turned the other way.

"Nope. I can't do it! You're..." Len mumbled.

"Oh. Uh yeah... No bra," I replied. Man, I'm an idiot. Why do I feel all tense and awkward...? If this is what sexual tension is, I think I'm frickin' feeling it.

"Stand up. I guess we'll just get the shorts on for you," Len instructed. I stood up and Len awkwardly unzipped my jeans and slowly pulled them down. God damn it, motherfucker, this is so awkward... Yet I started it. Kagamine Rin, this is what you get for having such a dirty mind. I saw the look on Len's face. I wonder what he's thinking... Or feeling. He must hate it. Right...? He had pulled my jeans down to my ankles and was averting his eyes. I stepped out of them, pulling them away.

"I'm sorry... I just..." I mumbled.

"It's fine. I don't mind." I pulled on the shorts. "Now, for your top... Uh..." Len mumbled.

"I could turn my back to you?" I suggested. Len nodded. He slowly lifted my top. It was awkward because it was beginning to stick with its wetness. Len had to keep pulling it off my body and it was near my chest area where it stuck the most. "Mmmhh..." I mumbled, feeling a high amount of tension. Something must have happened because Len let go of the shirt and it fell back down. "Len?" I gasped as I felt his lips touch my neck.

"I can't..." Len whispered. It sent a shiver down my spine. A good kind of shiver. His lips kissed several places around my neck and I kept getting the same kind of shiver. Usually I'd be straight into protesting but now I... I can't for some reason.

"Aah... Len..." I whispered. I turned to face him. I placed my lips on top of his. I've wanted to kiss him for ages and now it's finally happening... In his room... While he's attempting to undress me because of the awkward situation faced earlier. Our kiss got deeper and more urges took over me to explore his body. Damn it... Just damn it. I feel so wrong doing this but I wasn't protesting at all and neither was Len. Our tongues crossed in our mouths and I found myself with my hands on his bare chest. We parted slightly for air but continued our kiss. Len gently pressed me down against his bed. I have a wet top on, but who gives a fuck. After all, this is a great experience. Heheh.

"Let's get rid of that wet top... If that's okay," Len said, as if he had just read my mind. We stopped what we were doing slightly and Len pulled off my top. I felt a little uncomfortable since I had no bra on but it wasn't much of a disadvantage. Just skipping ahead a bit in our process if that's what ya wanna say about it. Len's hands ran along my body causing a soft moan to escape my lips. Shit...

"Nngh..."

"That moan is so cute," Len said. I was probably going to faint with all this embarrassment and heat I felt but I wasn't going to give up yet. I began to kiss Len again and our kiss got deep. Every kiss from Len was simply amazing, each tasting better. All sorts of things were happening to my taste buds. It was like it wasn't real but it was. I lay on top of Len and placed one hand on his chest; the other on his crotch. The only thing separating me from it... His jeans of course. I feel so dirty thinking like this, honestly... But it's amazing. I slowly rubbed that area just to start it off. Len flipped us over and he went on top. Ah, perfect. I could reach the zip of his jeans so I pulled it down and pushed them down just enough so I could touch the next layer of fabric that separated me from his manhood. As I was doing this, Len was kissing my neck and moving down quickly. Len managed to pull down my shorts. We broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"How much further do you wanna go...?" I asked in a whisper.

"As far as you wish," Len replied, also whispering. That tone of his whisper was so damn sexy. With my shorts down, I decided to pull them down a little further. I suspected what he was going to do. Len placed his crotch on top of my own and started to move rapidly. I didn't expect it feel the way it did; fucking great.

"Gghhhh... Len..." I whispered, unable to control my moans and cries of pleasure. Len began to lick my stomach area and pulled at the lace of my underwear. I put myself on top and slid my hand down Len's underwear. Fuck it, I can't control myself any further. I started to rub his manhood and touched the tip. It made Len cry out due to the pleasure. Wow. "That's the first time I've heard you moan... And it's arousing me like fuck."

"And this is the first time I've seen your dirty side," Len replied, with a smile. "And yes, that's arousing _me _like fuck." Len slid his own hand down my underwear and started poking my clit.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God," I said. This is like... The amount of pleasure. God! His finger slid across it and he was doing all sorts of things to pleasure me. So I decided to return the favour. I pulled down his underwear completely and stared at his manhood. Why did I find it so awkward earlier...? Maybe the sexual hormones in my body have raided my mind. Yeah, that's it. I nibbled on the tip of his manhood and I could see tears in his eyes. Wow... I mustn't be doing so bad.

"Ahh..." Len whispered. His breathing increased. I could feel the amount of heat in the room. It was... Incredible. The tension, the heat, just everything about this was amazing. My breathing started to increase too, because I sucked on the tip of his manhood and it was like even more new tastes were being unlocked to me. Len removed my underwear. I was still going crazy from the finger techniques he was using on my clit. I was going to explode at any minute and I could tell Len was close. I saw Len licking his fingers and I could feel the wet dripping from me. Dang... While still sucking the tip, I accidentally bit into it. That's when I felt a warm liquid enter my mouth. "Oh god... Rin, you've made me..." Len said, unable to finish. He was moaning a lot. I came away from his tip and had got a little bit of his cum in my mouth. It was weird... It didn't taste bad. However the rest of it... Went all over his bed and some went on me. I was beginning to get exhausted. I lay beside Len, trying to catch my breath. I was too tired to attempt to put my clothes back on so I just lay there. Len was exhausted himself, I could tell.

"I can't believe what I've just done... But it was great," I said.

"I can't believe it either, but yeah... It was," Len replied. I managed to sit up. Len did too. After a few moments I began to pull on my clothing. My first set of clothing was still damp so I put on the shorts and over-sized t-shirt that Len gave me. Len had put on his usual clothes and also a white t-shirt. "Ugh... I better clean my sheets."

"Lemme help you take it down to the washing machine," I offered, smiling. Len smiled back. We picked up the blanket and sheet which covered the bed. It took a couple of minutes but was done easily. We took them downstairs and put them straight in the washing machine to get washed. It's strange... I have no regrets of doing this at all. It just feels okay to me. I really do love Len, huh? After all we've been through... I deserve to finally put it all down and just say I love him. "Is it okay if I stay here for a while...? My parents are out and I think I'd get lonely."

"Of course. And remember, this is our little secret," Len said, with a smile.

"Hehe, yeah," I giggled. Len put his arm around me and we went into his living room. It was a nice room and had my eyes went straight towards the pile of anime, manga and video games. "This is why I love you," I said, pointing to all of the stuff related to anime.

"Heh... I'm an otaku in my spare time," Len laughed.

"Well that's good, because so am I. And you are so on for a games night!" I replied.

"Oh, am I? Well, good luck!" Len said. He put on the games console and the otaku fest began. Fun.

_~TimeSkip!~_

I don't know how long we played for, but all I remember is crashing out at like 9pm. When I woke up it was dark in the living room and I was lying on the couch in Len's arms. I was face-to-face with him too. Ah... I really do love Len. I kissed his nose gently and cuddled into him some more. He mumbled a bit and then moved. Looks like he was awake. "Ehh... What time is it?" Len asked

"I dunno... But... Ah! I just remembered. I have to tell you something," I said. Len looked at me. "Gumo confronted me the other day and told me that everything that happened... It was all his doing."

"What? But it seemed like Gumi was doing all of it!" Len gasped.

"I know... He said 'a little brat like her can't handle all of that dirty work'. He also said that if Gumi disobeyed what he told her to do, she'd be 'resting' right now," I replied.

"Oh... My god... All of this time I thought it was Gumi," Len said.

"I know. Gumo's a sneaky little bastard, huh?" I asked.

"Damn straight. I think on Monday we ought to settle this," Len said.

"Yeah," I agreed. I yawned. "Good thing I'm allowed to see you again."

"You are? That's great!" Len smiled. I snuggled into him and he tightened his grip around me. I felt secure in Len's arms. It reminds me of when we first met in Year 7.

"Hey... Do you remember our meeting in Year 7?" I asked.

"How could I forget? You were just as cute as you are now," Len replied.

"Heh. I couldn't believe it though. It was like we were meant to meet..." I said.

"Yeah. I liked you when I first saw you," Len said.

"You were a real sweetie... You always were, it's just that you were corrupted." Len softly kissed my lips and I felt my eyes close. I think this has been the most perfect day I've experienced for a long time. Monday won't be better, but... The day after that, we'll hopefully be free of Gumo for good.

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''**_

_**-dead in a corner- Huh, the chapter is over? Thank gawd for that. G-Gomen ne... That M scene may have been too much or too little... I'm not sure ;-; I-It was nearly 1k words... -die- Okay I'm alive now and believe it or not I had this chapter written in a DAY. It usually takes me 2-3 days .3. Okay so the next chapter will either be the last or second last. I'm really running out of ideas so let me know in a PM if you have any story enders for me :3 OHMYGOD GUYS what did you think of that little twist I had in? I'm thinking of using one more twist that just about adds up. I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for this. I don't know why it took as long as it did. I was thinking of giving up because I had no ideas whatsoever but it came to me eventually and with the help of that epic reviewer with that epic vote choice. Thanks to them again! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever done o3o I hope you enjoy... I'll be back with chapter 9 soon x3x Creative chapter title right there! Hurr, yeah. Rin and Len are just gonna "talk" things over. Thank you so much for your patience! Even though it's probably ran out already, this should satisfy your Rin x Len needs. Oh and about the Katsu thing... ASK KAT.**_


End file.
